What did we do to get THIS?
by kaitlin177
Summary: ok well Kaitlin and Narciel live in a mansion all by themselves BUT one day people from their favorite anime end up in one of the bedrooms coming two at a time.What will happen you say read and find out.This is a Bel/oc Tsuna/oc and Mukuro/oc fic.
1. World 0:Tsukichan and Kaitechan

Hi everyone it's Kaitlin177. Um It's my first real fanfic. I have put my friend AngelzReaper-chan in here as Narciel Tsukiyomi. *waves* Hi Reaper-chan. Anyways I'm 14 and I fail my english class so it might not be good but I try. I do know Reaper-chan shall be with me all the way unless my story sucks that bad. I DO NOT I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING UNLESS I MADE IT UP. Anyway enjoy!!!

Bye-Bi Ushishishi~

* * *

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Mmnn....I hate mornings." I said as I pushed the sleep button on my alarm. It is 6 in the morning GREAT. I got to get changed and wake up Tsuki-chan. Her real name is Narciel Tsukiyomi but I love to call her Tsuki-chan. We live in a huge mansion all by ourselves. Anyway I got up and changed into normal cloths. Then I looked in the mirror and stared into my black eyes. I then brushed my long black hair. "Man, my skin is so pale." I said as I looked myself over. I went down to the first floor from my room on the 7th floor and made breakfast for Tsuki-chan, Kage which is my pet, Hikari which is Tsuki-chan's pet, and me. I then went up to the 6th floor which was the floor Tsuki-chan lives on and went to her room. I went inside and found Tsuki-chan and Hikari still in bed. I went over and started shaking Tsuki-chan saying, "It's morning get up, Tsuki-chan."

Tsuki-chan pushed my hand away and rolled over saying, "5 more minutes." I sighed.

I then said, "Tsuki-chan, Tsuna's in your bedroom."

Tsuki-chan then shot out of be and said, "What!! Tsuna's in my bedroom!! WHERE?!?!"

"Yeah and Bel's in my room...NOT!" I said. We are such crazy anime and KHR fangirls.

"You big meanie." She said with a pout.

"Well you wouldn't wake up and look you woke up Hikari." I said pointing to Hikari. She looked at Hikari.

"I'm sorry, Hikari." she said to her pet petting it on the head and then looked at me and said, "Did you make breakfast yet, Kaite-chan?" My real name is Kaitlin Sakurai but Tsuki-chan loves to call me Kaite-chan.

"Yep, It's pancakes today but first you need to get ready." I said.

"But it's not like we ever have visitors let alone go past the border around this mountain we live on." She wined back.

"That's true but that's because of the deal with the government we made remember. We get to own the own the whole mountain and have whatever we want brought here in exchange for never leaving the mountain unless called on for a mission by them." I said. "Besides I think you should get ready or I won't let you eat." I said as I left the room to get Kage. I heard a mumbled "Fine!" as I left the room. I smirked and mumbled, " It works every time." I then went up the stairs and went into my room and woke up Kage. Kage and Hikari are little blobs that look like Meatbun from 1/2 Prince but more like white little balls. I then heard some yelling in the room next door to mine and thought, "Who is that it doesn't sound like Tsuki-chan." I then went over to the room I heard yelling from. I opened the door a crack and what I saw made me scream.

* * *

OK ch is done. YAY. But it is small oh well it's 3 pages in my notebook so I'm happy after all I hate to write. Everyone should read AnrelzReaper-chan's Bishounen Overload and Shot through the Heart. And when I said should I meant DO IT! I love you Reaper-chan. Anyways Review please *puppy dog eyes*

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	2. World 1:Xanxus and Tsuna

Hi everyone It's kaitlin177 and here is ch 2 of What did we do to get THIS? ME NO OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE BY ME. It's longer than the last one yay. probably won't update this ofton but I will try. Everyone if anything is confusing tell me I will try to help to you. Also look for me in AngelzReaper-chan's fanfic Bishounen Overload If she decides to put me in there as Kaitlin Sakurai. It's 1:30 great. Also once again I am 14 and fail my english classes so it won't be very good. Anyway enjoy!!!

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

Ok when I said scream I meant total fan girl scream. What I saw was Xanxus and Tsuna in the room. Xanxus was cussing and Tsuna was in total panic mode. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me because the door was open now.

Then Tsuki-chan came up the stairs in some normal clothes and said, "What happened?"

"L-look o-over there." I stuttered pointing into the room. She looked.

"OMG! OMG!" she said and then we both screamed. After the scream Tsuki-chan noticed Tuna fainted on the ground and the only reason we didn't go poke him was the fact that there was a slightly pissed looking Xanxus standing next to him.

"Trash, Why do you keep screaming SHUT UP!" Xanxus said

"Oh we can scream if we want to." I said.

"Hey is he ok?" Tsuki-chan said pointing to Tsuna.

"The trash will be fine and you better STOP SCREAMING!" Xanxus said.

"Fine we'll stop. Now why is KHR characters in our house?" I said.

"Don't know. People shot at us during a meeting. Then everything went black. Then I woke up with the trash over there." Xanxus said.

"Oookkk…Were you with Tsuna then?" Tsuki-chan asked. Anything with Tsuna makes her serious.

"No trash was in Japan and I was in Italy." He said.

"Oh ok." Tsuki-chan and me said at the same time. Then Tsuki-chan's and my stomach growled and we blushed.

" Who's up for breakfast." I said. Tsuki-chan raised her hand and so did I.

"Why not." Xanxus said.

"You better not complain." I said. Xanxus glared at me. I picked up Tsuna and put him on the bed in the room. I then left with Xanxus and Tsuki-chan. I walked down the hall to the elevator and pushed the button.

"Oi, Trash why are we taking a elevator?" Xanxus asked.

"You want to go down 7 flights of stairs?" I said.

"This is the freaking 7th floor!!" Xanxus said.

"Yep." Tsuki-chan said with a smile. The elevator came and we went in. Tsuki-chan pushed the 1st floor button and the door closed. The door opened again at the 1st floor and they went to the kitchen. They sat down at the table and started eating.

"Oi, What is KHR?" Xanxus asked.

"Short for Katekyo Hitman Reborn which is a anime and manga." Tsuki-chan said while eating the pancakes I made.

"Which is?" He continued.

I sighed and picked up a KHR book we left on the floor and said, "That's a manga. An anime is the Tv version of that. Oh and before I forget Tsuki-chan where should they sleep."

"Oh I want Tsuna next to my room." She said

"Ok so Xanxus shall sleep on my floor so he won't try to kill." I said.

"Oh we need rules." Tsuki-chan said.

"Oh good job. I forgot about that." I said.

"Well I think Rule 1 should be no killing." Tsuki-chan said.

"Rule 2: Never go into our rooms unless we say so." I said.

"Rule 3: No complaining." She said.

"Rule 4: Never leave this mountain." I said.

"Rule 5: Never destroy this house." She said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Nope." Tsuki-chan said.

"Oi, Why should I listen to your rules?" Xanxus said pissed.

"Because this our world not yours and I order you to listen to the rules. I will put the rules on a paper later Ok." I said.

"What makes you think I will lis-Wait did you say your world?" Xanxus said

"Yep. You and Tsuna are from that book or something along those lines, right Tsuki-chan." I said. Xanxus then fainted. We poked him. He didn't wake up.

"You should order him to wake up." Tsuki-chan said.

"You know how I don't like controlling people with my voice." I said.

"Your right. Oh well. Why don't you take him to his room." She said.

"Why do I have to do it." I said.

"Because you are the one with the super strength duh." She said.

"Oh right but do the dishes while I'm going up there." I said because we were done eating.

"Fine!" She pouted. She went to clear the table and do the dishes while I picked up Xanxus and took the elevator to the 7th floor and put him on the bed Tsuna was in and picked up Tsuna and moved him to the 6th floor room.

* * *

How was it. Thanks to Senri Shiki Fan and Reaper-chan for the review.

"storms" are coming next ch. (I think)

Review please *super puppy dog eyes*

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	3. World 2:Lunch and Kisses

Hi it's Kaitlin177. How is everyone? I managed to finish this in my world history class yay well in my notebook anyways. Guess what I finished typeing this before Karate. DON'T OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE UP BY ME SAY I DID AND NO CH FOR A MONTH. My writeing skills suck but it's the best I can do. Ok me will shut up now. ENJOY THE CH!

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

I came back downstairs and found the dishes were cleaned and put away but no Tsuki-chan. So I went to the living room and, guess what, she was on the couch watching Tv or more like Tsuna. We had a camera in every single room, that we could use from any Tv in the house. It's for the fact that the house is so huge and only two people lived here. So, Yeah she was watching him through the camera in his room. Creepy right.

"Stalker." I said.

"But look he's so cute." Tsuki-chan said as I sat next to her.

"Still a stalker." I said back.

"You would do the same if it were Bel, Kaite-chan." She said.

"……Good point....Want to go play a game?" I said not wanting to watch Tsuna sleep any longer.

"Ok, Kaite-chan." Tsuki-chan said. Tsuki-chan turned off the camera and then the Tv and we went up the stairs to the 2nd floor where we keep every type of game console ever made. Yeah, We know the government spoils us too much but hey we do their dirty work so were even.

"What should we play?" I asked.

"How about Mario Kart for Wii?" Tsuki-chan asked with a smirk. She always kicks my ass at that and she knows that too.

"Your on!" I said. We went to the room that had a plate that said, "Wii" and went in. There was two Tvs and two Wiis in the room so we could play separately if we wanted to.

"I'll set up the cameras on one Tv so we can see if our guests wake up. While I do that Tsuki-chan could you set up the game." I said.

"Sure." Tsuki-chan replied. We played Mario Kart for a hour and it was now 9. I was pissed the score was 30-3 but I never stay angry at Tsuki-chan for long. I was over it in 3, 2, 1 all better.

"Hey, Look they're still sleeping." Tsuki-chan said looking at the other Tv.

"Well, Let them sleep. Want to play Mario Party 8?" I said.

"Ok." She said. We played that for about 2 hours, So it was about 11. I was winning 3-2 so I was happy.

"Shrimp Tempura Udon sound good?" I asked.

"Really, I love your Udon!" Tsuki-chan said.

"Ok, Shrimp Tempura Udon it is but you have to help make it." I said.

"Ok." She said back. So we put away the games, turned off both Tvs and Wii and went downstairs to make lunch. When it was 12 lunch was done and on the table. So we went to get Tsuna and Xanxus. Kage and Hikari were always with us unless told otherwise to stay somewhere so they were already waiting for the four of us. First was Tsuna. We got to the 6th floor and into the room Tsuna was still sleeping in. We poked him a few times.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

He didn't wake up. Then we tried shaking him.

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

That didn't work either.

"What do we do he won't wake up." Tsuki-chan said.

"Don't know." I said back.

"Oh, I know what to do!" Tsuki-chan said. She then kissed him on the lips. I watched as Tsuna got up and his face went red.

"See. It worked." Tsuki-chan said with a smile.

"Guess it did. Tsuna stop being in panic mode. We'll talk later, ok but first it's lunch so go downstairs to the table and wait for Xanxus, Tsuki-chan, and me." I said. He nodded and ran out of the room as if death was after him. We then went up to the 7th floor and into Xanxus's room. We then poked him a few times.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Didn't work. We then tried shaking him.

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

Didn't work.

"He's not waking up." Tsuki-chan said.

"I have an Idea." I said with an evil grin. I then went and picked up Xanxus bridal style. I then went to the window in the room and tossed him out the window. Tsuki-chan looked shocked as we heard Xanxus hit the grassy ground outside the house.

"Why did you do that!? What if he's dead!?" Tsuki-chan said a little worried.

"Oh, He'll be fine. After all he got frozen twice among other things so a fall this height won't kill him." I said not worried at all. Just as I finished saying that we heard Xanxus cussing and yelling outside.

"See." I said and then went to the window and yelled, "Lunch is ready. Go inside and wait for Tsuki-chan and me." I got a glare and then he went inside. I turned around and said, "Let' go."

"Ok." Tsuki-chan said as if the last scene didn't happen. So we left the room and started down the hall to the elevator. But then heard a "Ushishishi~ 'and a "Shut up!" in the room right next to the one we came out of. (Whoever figured out what I meant by Storm last ch good for you.) I sighed as we opened the door.

* * *

How was it? Thankie to Reaper-chan, sakurateodoro, Senri Shiki Fan, XxSpicySugarxX , pochukitten, and KiReIhImE for reviewing. ^-^

Sorry Reaper-chan the kiss was crappy I know TT-TT

Review pretty please with a cherry on top *Super^2 Puppy dog eyes*

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	4. World 3:Gokudera and Bel

Hi everyone it's Kaitlin177 What's up? this is ch 4 and It's SUPER long. It's long because Reaper-chan asked for longer ch and I told her if it's for a special reason and guess what I had a good reason. My brother's B-day was the 14. My friend Mark's B-day was the 15 and my friend Cara's B-day was the 16. So yeah it's 7 pages long in word and 18 in my notebook. ME DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY UNLESS MADE BY ME. Yay Sakura Addiction started playing on my platlist.

Bye-bi Ushishishishi~

* * *

Ok we opened the door and guess what we saw. That's right there was Bel and Gokudera there in the room looking like they were going to kill each other. Oh wait never mind they are.

"Ok. Stop right there." I said and they looked at me.

"Who are you?" Gokudera said glaring.

"I'm Tsuki-chan and this is Kaite-chan." Tsuki-chan said not caring about the glaring boy.

"Did you guys get shot at. Then everything went black. Then woke up here." I said.

"Ushishishi~ That's right how did you know?" Bel said with his hugh smile. I blushed.

"Your boss is here." I said and then looked at Gokudera lost my blush and said, "Your boss is here too."

"Really the Tenth is here?" Gokudera asked looking happy now almost like a puppy.

"Yep. But when we met he fa-mmph." Tsuki-chan said. I covered her mouth when she was about to say fainted.

I then whispered in her ear, "He'll kill you when he finds out."

"Oh that's right." Tsuki-chan said out loud.

"Oi, What did the b***h say?" Gokudera asked talking to Tsuki-chan.

"Oh you did not just call me a b***h." I said pissed.

"Yes, I did, B***h." He said back.

"Kaite-chan, I want lunch." Tsuki-chan wined trying to stop a deadly war.

"Oh right. I forgot. You two your bosses are downstairs waiting for lunch." I said. Then I turned to Gokudera and said, "There are 3 ways downstairs. Which one do you want?"

"Which is the fastest?" He asked.

"3." I said.

"3 then." He said.

"Ok. Just don't blame me, ok." I said to Gokudera then turned to Tsuki-chan and said, "Tsuki-chan take Bel to the elevator, ok."

"Ok." Tsuki-chan said knowing what choice 3 is and feeling sorry for him. Tsuki-chan left with Bel out of the room.

With Tsuki-chan

"How come the prince doesn't get a choice?" Bel asked once out of the room.

"Because choice 1 is stairs, choice 2 is the elevator, and 3 is the get-dropped-out-the-window choice." Tsuki-chan said.

"The peasant will die Ushishishi~." Bel said with a bigger grin than last time.

"He won't. Kaite-chan is with him after all." She said back.

With Kaite-chan

"Hey!! I thought choice 3 was fastest!!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oh it is." I said with that evil grin again. Then I picked up Gokudera bridal style.

"Oi, What are you doing?" He asked. I ignored him and went to the window, dropped him out, and jumped out too.

"Are you NUTS!?!?!" He yelled at me maybe still 3 stories from the ground. I was in front of him.

"Nope." I said and then I grabbed him and carried him like a sack of potatoes. Then I pushed off the wall and on to a tree softening our landing to the ground.

"You are NUTS, B***h!!!" He said now on the ground in front of me because I dropped him there.

"Hey, You asked for the quickest way down not me." I said as I walked to the door of the house.

Gokudera caught up and said, "You didn't say we would jump out of a window."

"You never asked." I said as I opened the door and made my way to the kitchen where Kage, Hikari, Tsuna, and Xanxus were.

"See we got here before Tsuki-chan and Bel." I said.

"How did you two get down here?" Tsuna asked and the noticed Gokudera was with me and said, "Gokudera what are you doing here?" Just then the elevator dinged and Tsuki-chan and Bel came out.

"Any questions will be answered after lunch to the best we can but for now it's time for lunch." I said and went to get the food. I came back with four bowls and put them in front of Tsuki-chan, Tsuna, Kage, and Hikari. Then I went back and got four more bowls and put them in front of Xanxus, Bel, Gokudera, and of course me. We started eating and by we I meant Tsuki-chan, Kage, Hikari, and me. The others just stared at their food.

"What eat not like it's poisoned." I said. They just all looked at me.

"Oi, I do-." Xanxus tried to complain but couldn't I ordered him to not complain and he can't unless I say he can.

Oh right you guys don't knows how that works. Ok so because of our none-of-your-business past we have super so I can regenerate, control people with my voice, super strength, and can use anything once I've seen it once. It would look as if I've been doing it for years. Ok Tsuki-chan has powers as well she can read minds, control the weather, understands and can talk to animals, and she can gather sakura petal and after 5 minutes of putting power into them she can make them float in mid-air. They are like knifes and then she can shoot them like arrows from there. And because we are on the topic about special things is that Tsuki-chan has an air about her that makes people drop their guard around her and I have an air about me that makes people protect me. You know like an important person has an air about him that makes him seem important. Also I have photographic memory so I can understand things easily. So yeah that's why we do the Government's dirty work. Did I forget to mention Kage and Hikari can shape shift into whatever we want. Also we get cool weapons Tsuki-chan has a scythe. The blade can shoot out when she pushes a button on the side and it's attached by a metal chain to the stick part. I use a sword-gun. It looks like a katana can cut like one too but the inside is hallow and has bullets in it. Well the government gave us names for missions use Tsuki-chan's name is Light Magician and I'm Dark Magician. Yu-gi-oh much.

I think I need a doctor I'm talking to people inside my head. Anyway back to the table.

"Is this good?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep it's super good Kaite-chan's food is the best. I love her udon it's the best!" Tsuki-chan said and then said, "Seconds please."

"Ok but wait I want to hear why they won't eat." I said. Tsuna tried some of his food.

"It's good." He said.

"If the Tenth says it's good then I'll eat it." Gokudera said and started eating.

"Ushishishi~ Looks like it's not poisoned if the peasant over there is not dead so I'll eat it." Bel said. I got up to get seconds for Tsuki-chan. Then I turned around because I remembered about drinks.

"What do you guys want to drink?" I asked.

"Wine." Xanxus said.

"Milk tea." Bel said.

"Green tea." Gokudera said.

"Um...Water please." Tsuna said.

"Fruit Punch." Tsuki-chan said.

"Kage." Kage said and no he does not want himself Kage and Hikari are like Pokemon can say only their names but even if I don't have Tsuki-chan's power I can understand Kage and Hikari. (He said Root Beer.)

"Hikari." Hikari said. (She said Sprite.)

"Ok." I said and went back to the kitchen refilled Tsuki-chan's blow with udon. Then I got out 6 glasses and two shallow blows for Kage and Hikari. I took out a wine bottle and poured some in Xanxus's glass and put away the bottle. Then got out some British milk tea and put it in Bel's glass and put away the rest of it. Then I got out instant green tea for Gokudera and poured hot water into the glass with the packet. Then I put away the hot water and threw away the packet. Then I took out 3 Sprite cans and poured one can into a glass for Tsuna he needed to learn what soda is. The next can went into a blow for Kage and the last one went into a glass for me. I tossed the cans and got out the carton with Fruit Punch and poured that into Tsuki-chan's glass. I put away the carton and got out a Root Beer can. I poured it into the other blow for Hikari and tossed the can. I grabbed Tsuki-chan's udon and drink and brought it to her. Then I went back and got Xanxus, Hikari, Kage, and my drinks and brought it to the table. Then I went back again and got Bel, Gokudera, and Tsuna's drinks and brought it over. I sat down. Everyone continued eating.

Then Tsuna had a sip of his "water" and said, "What's this it's not water?"

"Did you poison the Tenth!?!?" Gokudera yelled at me.

"No, Why?" I said playing innocent.

"But the Tenth said it tastes funny and it looks like normal water." He said.

"It's Sprite." Tsuki-chan said reading my mind.

"What's Sprite?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a soda. It should taste like lemons." Tsuki-chan said. Tsuna took a sip again.

"Your right!" Tsuna said and we all continued eating as if that didn't happen. A few minutes later we were all done eating and the dishes were put in the sink to be washed later.

"Ok like I said before we'll try to answer some questions now." I said.

"Um...How did you and Gokudera come through the front door when you were on the 7th floor?" Tsuna asked.

"The b***h threw me out the window and then jumped out." Gokudera said.

"Hiiii!! You guys jumped out the window!?!?" Tsuna said.

"Well, If I just dropped him out the window and then left. He would be dead right now unlike Xanxus." I said.

"Hiiiiii!! You threw Xanxus out the window too!?!?" Tsuna said.

"Yep she did it after we woke you up." Tsuki-chan said. Tsuna then blushed.

"Oi, What did you do to the Tenth to make him blush." Gokudera said pissed. I decided this was boring so I ignored him and moved on.

"Anymore questions?" I asked.

SILENCE ok well Gokudera was yelling at me but those weren't questions so there.

"Ok we'll take that as a no. If you guys have any questions later on ask, ok?" I said.

"I think we need more rules because there is more people." Tsuki-chan said. I took out the paper with the last set of rules on it to write the new rules we will make up right now.

"Ok. So rule 6: NO weapons unless in the training room." I said.

"Rule 7: Don't call us mean names." Tsuki-chan said.

"Rule 8: Don't make us deaf." I said.

"Rule 9: If something looks important ask before you touch it." Tsuki-chan said.

"I'm out of rules." I said.

"Me too." Tsuki-chan said.

"Ok before you guys say anything about not listening to the rules it is an ORDER to listen to all the rules starting now." I said.

"Ushishishi~ You can't tell a prince what to do." Bel said with a smile of amusement on his face. I blushed. Hey what can I say I love his smile.

"Then try to throw a knife at me." Tsuki-chan said. I lost my blush at that comment. Bel tried to throw his knife but couldn't.

"How come the prince can't throw his knife?" Bel said losing his smile.

"Kaite-chan can control people with her voice." Tsuki-chan said.

"Like we would believe that right, Tenth?" Gokudera said.

"Stand up and stay like that. You can talk, breath, and move your eyes." I said pissed at him. He stood up.

"Oi, Woman why can't I move?" Gokudera said frozen in place.

"Told you she can control people with her voice." Tsuki-chan said.

"Sooo... Should we do something fun?" I asked now board.

"Oh I want to play Hide-and-Seek outside." Tsuki-chan said.

"Ok that sounds like fun." I said.

"Too bad. I don't want to play your little games." Xanxus said.

"No you too bad. If you don't play I'll make you be like him over there." I said. I got a glare.

"Fine!" He said. All of us went outside in front of the house except Gokudera who was still frozen at the table.

"Ok rules are the whole mountain is where you can hide. Going past the fence at the bottom of the mountain is a no-no and so is the house." Tsuki-chan said.

"Because this is our mountain we will play jan-ken-po to see who will seek." I said.

"Jan-ken-po." We said. Tsuki-chan had paper and I had rock.

"Ok I'll count to 100 in the house you guys better hide good." I said as I walked into the house. I went past Gokudera and sat on the couch there for when Tsuki-chan and me don't want to eat at the table. I looked at Gokudera.

"Oi, Women let me move again." He said.

"You pissed me off so no." I said.

"Fine then tell me why the Tenth blushed when the other one said woke him up." He said. I sighed.

"Her name is Tsuki-chan." I said.

"Tell me." He said as he glared.

"You know you don't look scary like that and she kissed him." I said.

"She what!!" He yelled.

"Kissed him but that was because he wouldn't wake up. Oh look it's been 100 seconds time to go. Bye. Oh and you can move again" I said walking to the front door. I went outside. Everyone was gone well duh. I saw some singed leaves. Oh well let's follow the singed leaves. Oh look there's Xanxus hiding in that tree.

"Oi, Xanxus I can see you from here get down from there." I said. Xanxus got down from the tree.

"How'd you know I was over here?" He asked.

"You set the leaves on fire." I said pointing to the path of singed leaves.

"Hn." He said.

"Whatever. Go to the house and wait." I said. Xanxus started towards the house. Heh 1 down 3 to go. I think she's near the lake no scratch that she's always near the lake and wherever she is there is bound to be Tsuna nearby because Tsuki-chan probably dragged him with her. Lake it is. I went to the lake. Let's see. Oh look there's some brown spiky hair sticking out of that bush over there. I walk over. Guess what I see a crying Tsuki-chan and on the verge of freaking out Tsuna. I am so pissed now.

"What did you do to Tsuki-chan!!!" I said shaking him violently back and forth by the shoulders.

"She's the only person I have in this world don't hurt her. You...You...You. Shoots I don't know what to call you because I don't know what you did." I said and then slapped him across the face. I then looked at Tsuki-chan and before I could ask what he did I saw a hugh gash from her elbow to her wrist how did I miss that earlier.

So I turned back to Tsuna and said, "Your Mukuro aren't you. I always thought he was a sadist type or...or...or If you are Tsuna then OMG!! We have a secret sadist." While shaking him violently again. I heard Tsuki-chan giggle.

I looked at her and she said,"Kaite-chan you got it all wrong. While I was dragging Tsuna here my arm hit a branch and it gave me this hugh cut."

"Ohh...Ok. I'm sorry Tsuna. Tsuki-chan is really important to me." I said with a blush. Tsuna smiled. I think he was going to say "It's ok" but his smile turned into a frown.

"Ow." Tsuna said. I looked at his cheek it was starting to swell.

"Ok. Let's see if I can stop the swelling." I said to Tsuna and looked at Tsuki-chan and said, "And the bleeding for you, Tsuki-chan." I grabbed a senbon needle (Those long needles from Naruto. I think that's what they're called.) from my pocket and stabbed myself on the arm. No I am not crazy. Ok maybe I'm am I'm talking to people in my head. Then I put some blood on my hand and rubbed it on Tsuna's cheek. The swelling went down.

"Huh...There's no more pain." Tsuna said surprised. I stabbed my arm again because the cut healed already. I took some blood and started smearing it on Tsuki-chan's gash. It started closing.

"Alright now that that's done you two go back to the house and clean yourselves up. Oh and introduce them to Tv or something, Tsuki-chan." I said putting away my needle.

"Alright." Tsuki-chan said. Alright 2 more down 1 more to go.

* * *

HI How was it?

Oh hey I had a weird dream the other day I'll put right here. I told Reaper-chan already and she said it was funny.

Stage:At Varia masion in living room and all of Vara's main members is in the room

me:*falls from celing* (I don't know why I'm up there)

Varia:*all look at me like I'm crazy and then start laughing*

me:What?

Squalo: VOOIII!!! You look funny *holds up mirror*

me:*looks in mirror and sees me with red eyes,white hair and pale skin* OMG!! I'm Albino!!!

Squalo:you look stupid right?

me:no it's awsome I look like Shippo.(My frist pet Shippo was a mouse and my dad called him the Shippo the albino mouse because of his red eyes and whiteish-gray fur)

Varia:*all stop laughing and look at me like I'm crazy again*

Well that's it ^-^"

Um next time I think Gokudera will be scarred for life and somthing will happen with Kaite-chan and Bel OR NOT.

Um I don't know which 2 I Should bring next so people Vote when you review for who will come. Just pick a person and if I feel like bringing that person with his counterpart I will.

Thankies to Reaper-chan, sakurateodoro, and Senri Shiki Fan for reviewing again. ^-^

Oh and Reaper-chan said she would stop Shot through the Heart if she dosen't get 5 reviews for her latest ch please read it and Review it so it don't go byb-bye. If it does it will make me go into depreaion mode from the Desolation Bullet.*Get's a gun ready to fire the bullet*

OK review please *puppy dog eyes**finally figures out it dosen't work**tries to will you to review*

Bye-Bi Ushishishi~


	5. World 4:Bad Thoughts and First Kisses

Hi everyone it's Kaitlin177. What's up? Anyway here is ch 5. ME NO OWN ANYTHING IN HERE UNLESS MADE UP BY ME. Um just to let you guys know the pairings are Tsuna/Tsuki-chan and Bel/Kaite-chan. I'm putting this here because I got a comment for my last ch about Bel and Tsuki-chan. I thought I put in enough hints. I guess not. Don't hate if this is what you thought. Um let's see now that done let's see oh yeah just to let you guys know the time back in Tsuna-tachi's world is after the Ring arc and before the Future arc. I'm almost done with ch 6 too yay.

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

**votes to see who comes next**

**Basil-1**

* * *

**people I got the main love people in here so next people is up for votes to come so Basil can come with Mukuro for all I care but this is after the Ring arc but before the Future arc so it depends weather I will put in person from the future arc. And no Xanxus and Gokudera are not the main love people.**

* * *

**My readers um for when Mukuro comes in I thought up of something funny. I'm not Christian so it does not offend me but if the phrase "The power of christ repels you!" offend you let me know for I thought up of something else if it happens.**

* * *

Alright because I don't know where Bel is I'll just wonder around for a bit.

With Tsuki-chan (Third person POV)

Tsuki-chan and Tsuna got back to the house and went in. They saw no one in the living area. So they went up to Tsuna's room to fix up Tsuki-chan's wound because Kaite-chan's blood only made it heal faster then a normal cut and the first aid kit for that floor is in his room. Gokudera saw them go up in the elevator and ran up the stairs super quick thinking that Tsuki-chan "attacked" the Tenth last time they were together. So she will try to do it again. He caught up in just in time to see them go into Tsuna's room. So he pressed his ear to the door to listen.

"Tsuna, Close the window. I don't want anyone to see." Tsuki-chan said.

"O-ok." Tsuna said timidly. Gokudera heard the window close and some rustling from the bed.

"EW. That's gross get that away from me." Tsuki-chan said. Gokudera blushed.

"S-sorry but you'll feel better later." Tsuna said back. Gokudera was now battling himself from stopping his boss or just walking away.

"O-ok." Tsuki-chan said back timidly.

Gokudera then decided to run away down the hall and to the stairs while saying, "I didn't know the Tenth was such a man." Tsuna heard Gokudera in the room and opened the door with a cotton ball soaked with Tsuki-chan's blood in the other hand.

So here's what really happened in the room while Gokudera was outside the room.

"Tsuna, Close the window. I don't want anyone to see." Tsuki-chan said because Tsuki-chan didn't want anyone outside to see her cry. Anyone meaning her animal friends outside.

"O-ok." Tsuna said timidly thinking, "Who would watch?" Tsuna closed the bed and then they sat on the bed. Then Tsuna took out a cotton ball and the bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide. You know the liquid thing that stings like hell when you put it on cuts to disinfect it. Anyway Tsuna put the Hydrogen Peroxide on the cotton ball and was going to start dabbing at the cut and blood.

"EW. That's gross get that away from me." Tsuki-chan said. She hated that stuff.

"S-sorry but you'll feel better later." Tsuna said back. Well it was true after all.

"O-ok." Tsuki-chan said. After all Tsuna said so. So it must be true. Tsuna began dabbing at her wound. Then they heard running in the hall and a, "I didn't know the Tenth was such a man." They sweat dropped because they knew who that was. So Tsuna opened the door with the now soaked cotton ball. Tsuki-chan decided to check up on Bel and Kaite-chan. So she read their minds.

Here is what Kaite-chan was thinking.

"Why do I feel like someone is following me? I must be paranoid."

And now here is what Bel was thinking.

"Ushishishi~ It's fun to follow the little girl around the forest looking for the prince."

Tsuki-chan sweat dropped again. The seeker is being stalked by the one being seeked.

With Kaite-chan a few minutes later (Kaite-chan's POV)

Why do I still feel like someone is following me? Maybe someone broke into the mountain. That would be bad. Well let's go check. I went over to the fence at the foot of the mountain.

"Oh. Miss Kaitlin, What are you doing here?" A man asked. He was new here I don't remember him at all and he doesn't know to call me Kaitlin. Oh well.

"Hmm. Well I feel like someone is following me so I thought someone might have broke in. So all in all I came to check if you guys are dead. Well I am playing hide-and-seek with Tsuki-chan. So I guess I'm being paranoid." I said. I think I freaked him out at dead. Oh well.

"Oh. Is that so?" The man said. He sounded a little scared. Guess I really did scare him.

"Yep but I was wrong so I will go back now. Bye." I said with a wave and smile. I left to go wonder around for Bel again. I stopped walking to think. Oh, I know maybe Bel is the one following me. Yeah right in my dreams maybe. I mentally slapped myself. Then something went by my face.

"Ushishishi~ The prince is board of watching you just stand there." Bel said hanging upside down from a branch.

"OMG!! How does your hair and tiara stay like that!?" I said looking at him surprised. His hair was still covering half his face and his tiara was still in his hair.

"Ushishishi~ Because I'm a prince." Bel said with that huge smile again. I blushed. Dang I need control my blushes!!

"Ushishishi~ You can really heal fast." Bel said as he landed gracefully on the ground with his two feet. What the heck is he a cat?

"Wha-" I said but realized what he was talking about. I eyes grew wide and I lost my blush. I realized what went by my face. His knife. The bit of flowing down my face is proof of that but the cut healed already that's why I didn't notice the cut in the first place. Uh oh. Bel is coming closer. Not good to have a blood loving prince near you. I know, I just back away slowly. Woops my back hit a tree. Dang now he's about a foot near me. OMG!! He tripped over a tree root. That was so unprince like right there. Shoots. The way he's falling his lips are going to land…

SMACK

…on my lips. GREAT. My first kiss is with my love from an anime come to life and it was an accident. JUST GREAT.

* * *

How was it?

Um sorry about the * for B***h word my auntie found out and was scolding me TT-TT.

Um sorry if the end seems rushed I was trying to finish it in an restrunt before my food came.

Reviews please *Tries to will you to do it even harder then last time*

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	6. World 5:Prince Handbook and The Pool

Hi everyone it's kaitlin177. Here is ch 6. ME OWN NOTHING IN HERE UNLESS MADE UP BY ME. I made this ch at school during lunch yay. well enjoy the the ch.

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

**Votes for who comes next.**

**everyone-0**

**Next pair decided (Basil and Lambo)**

**I need the next pair people**

* * *

Let's see. Let's just recap what happened.

1. We were playing hide-and-seek

2. I found Xanxus, Tsuki-chan, and Tsuna

3. Then I was looking for Bel

4. Then Bel cut my face with his knife

5. He was scaring me so I tried to get away

6. He tripped and we ended up kissing

"OMG!! I just kissed Bel." I said sitting on the grass next to Bel. My brain froze and just rebooted. Great this is the reddest my face has ever been.

"Ushishishi~ Yes you did." Bel said.

"Yay. Fangirl dream come true." I said.

"What?" Bel asked with a confused face.

"Nothing. Hey, Wait why aren't you embarrassed?" I asked losing my blush.

"Ushishishi~ My prince handbook says I can't be embarrassed in front of people." Bel said. Oookkk. I'm just going to back away from the crazy, blood loving, assassin prince. But hey that's one of the reasons I love him.

"Wait. You have a handbook for being a prince?" I said realizing what he just said.

"Ushishishi~ Yes princess." Bel said.

"Why did you call me a princesses?" I asked.

"You kissed a prince and only a princess can kiss a prince." Bel said. Yay. Another fangirl dream come true. But just in case I'll move back a few more spaces.

"Oookkk. Does that handbook say that too?" I said trying to hide the happiness of being called a princess by Bel.

"Nope." Bel said.

"Well. Let's go back." I said getting up from the ground. Bel hopped on my back.

"Get off me, Bel." I said. Thank god for my super strength.

"Ushishishi~ I'm tired. Carry me, princess." Bel said.

"No." I said. If he stays on my back I might have a nosebleed. That would so not be good.

"What was that?" He said. Uh oh. I feel something sharp on my neck. Not good.

"Fine but get off when we are close to the house." I said pissed about the fact I didn't want to use my power on him because I loved him. I started walking towards the house and when we were about 3 feet away from the house he jumped off my back. Thank god. We went in and saw a cleaned up Tsuna and Tsuki-chan sitting on the couch. A blushing Gokudera beside them. What the heck happened to him? And an angry looking Xanxus at the table with wine. Looks like Xanxus found the wine and why does Xanxus always look angry. Note to self ask later. Oh Bel went over to Xanxus. I wanted to be next to him longer. Oh Tsuna, Tsuki-chan, and Gokudera are watching SpongeBob. THE HORROR. Just kidding.

"Oh, Kaite-chan your back. It's 3 now. It's to early for dinner so what should we do?" Tsuki-chan said.

"Um… Who wants to go swimming?" I asked.

"Are we swimming in the lake from before?" Tsuna asked.

"No. We have a swimming pool on the third floor." Tsuki-chan said.

"You guys have a swimming pool?" Gokudera asked.

"Yep." Tsuki-chan said.

"We'll show you guys. Come on." I said walking to the elevator. We all got in, yes even Xanxus, and got out at the third floor. There was only one door in the hallway across from the elevator. They went into the door. They saw a bunch of different pools and slides. It was recreated from that one episode of OHSHC. You know the host club anime.

"So you guys want to swim or what?" I asked.

"Kaite-chan, We don't have any swimming clothes." Tsuna said. Tsuki-chan puffed up her cheeks.

"Don't call her Kaite-chan. Only I can call her that." Tsuki-chan wined.

"Then what are we supposed to call her." Gokudera demanded.

"Kaitlin Sakurai." I said.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Kaitlin Sakurai. That's my name." I said.

"Oh. Ok, Sakurai-kun." Tsuna said.

I stared at him and said, "I'm 14 like you. So don't use –kun."

"Eh. Your 14, I thought you were 10 or 11 at least." Tsuna said with a shocked look on his face.

"Nope. Tsuki-chan and me are 14. Oh and we have swimming clothes for men if you guys want. The swim clothes are in the boys changing room." I said pointing to the bathroom/changing rooms. The guys went in. Then Tsuki-chan and me went into the girls changing rooms. I showered to get all the blood off from before and then changed with Tsuki-chan.

"The scars are still there." Tsuki-chan said staring at my body. I had scars all over my body before I got the power to heal fast.

"Yeah. I doubt it will ever go away but don't worry about it. Ok." I said with a fake smile.

"Ok." Tsuki-chan said as we left the changing room because we finished changing. The guys came out at the same time as us. What the heck were they doing in there?

"These fit nicely." Tsuna said with a bright smile. Oh me god it burns… NOT!

"The workers sometimes come and swim but they need permission from their boss first." I said.

"Let's go the slide, Tsuna." Tsuki-chan said as she dragged him to the biggest slide we have. I wanted to go on the slide with Bel but not after that kiss.

"Hey, Gokudera let's go on the slide too." I said. He looked at me with disbelief.

"You want to be with your boss, right?" I whispered into his ear. His eyes lit up. Wow he really is a yes man puppy dog.

"Let's go!" He said dragging me. We reached the top of the slide in 10 seconds. Wow a new record.

"Let's race!!" Tsuki-chan said to me as Gokudera talked to Tsuna.

" Sure. Last one down has to kiss Xanxus." I said.

"Your on!" Tsuki-chan said. We slid down. Gokudera and me lost. Dang the devil has it out for me today. Tsuki-chan was helping Tsuna who was puking his guts out. But before she left she said to get a picture of the kiss.

"Go kiss Xanxus, Gokudera." I said. Hey, I never said who now did I.

"What? Hell no!? Why would I do that for?" Gokudera said glaring.

"I made a bet with Tsuki-chan. Whoever lost has to kiss Xanxus. So DO IT!!" I said. You should not mess with a person who can control you. I followed Gokudera to where Xanxus was. While Gokudera went up to Xanxus to kiss him, I took out my phone and took a picture as Gokudera kissed Xanxus on the cheek. I just remembered I have a picture of Tsuki-chan kissing a sleeping Tsuna.

"Oi, Trash what are you doing." Xanxus said making his flames of wrath or if you ask me flames of hell on his hand. He won't kill or destroy the house, so I don't care. I watched a bit on one of the beach chairs watching Xanxus chase Gokudera around the pool in front of me. Tsuki-chan came up to me with a dead looking Tsuna behind her a few feet away.

"What happened?" Tsuki-chan asked. I showed her the picture.

"You made him kiss, Xanxus?!" Tsuki-chan asked as she tried to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Yep. Now I'm going to go take a bath and start making dinner. Make sure they don't bother me while cooking, ok?" I said.

"Ok. Kaite-chan." Tsuki-chan said and I left for the changing rooms. I took a shower with soap and shampoo and all the other things. I got out of the shower and got changed in some new clothes. I went down to the first floor and into the kitchen. I guess tonight is hamburgers. I got all out all the ingredients and started making dinner.

Two hours later

I'm done. Thank god. Making food for um… 10 is hard. I know there is only 8 of us but I swear 2 more two more will be coming because the last 4 came when we were about to eat a meal. I set everything up at the coffee table and couch because I didn't want to eat at the table. Now the people who I was going to go get came into the living room as I finished setting the table. Tsuki-chan must have read my mind to tell them I was done.

"You guys are here. Great I don't have to go back up there." I said as they came over. They all sat down somewhere.

"Before, We all eat. Let's get the two new people down here too." I said as turned on the Tv and then the cameras in the house. I started looking for the next 2. The others stared at me like I was crazy. Except Tsuki-chan, who probably read my mind, Hikari, who will do what her owner does, and Kage, well he's my pet so of course he won't do that. Ah I found some people. Yes. Now let's zoom in to see who they are. OMG!! Not them.

* * *

How was it?

Thank you sakurateodoro, Tsuki-No-Ouji, KiReIhImE, and Reaper-chan for reviewing my last ch.

I was wondering if I should put a ch about Tsuki-chan and Kaite-chan's past and other things or if I should show flashbacks and explain along the way but the special chs will only happen if I get enough reviews to do it and If i'm not feeling lazy.

Review please *tries to hypnotize you to review*

No I have lots of homework to do now TT-TT

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	7. World 6:Basil and Lambo

Hi everyone! It's Kaitlin177. It finally up ch 7. It's double the pages in my notebook for Halloween. Sorry It's the second day after Halloween. I'm lazy. This was done like 1 in the morning and I was going between la la land and reality. ME NO OWN ANYTHING IN HERE UNLESS MADE UP BY ME. Well enjoy.

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

"Hiiii!! It's Basil and Lambo. What are they doing here?" Tsuna said.

"Same as you probably got shot at." Tsuki-chan said.

"Well, They're at the pool. I'm going to get them." I said as I left. I got to the floor with the pool and went in.

"You and you come with me. NOW!" I said and then turned and walked away. They followed me down the stairs and to the living room where everyone was.

"Ah. Dame-Tsuna, Ahodera, and who are you two again." Lambo said. I think some veins are about to pop.

"Sawada-dono, Where are we?" Basil asked.

"We'll explain that later. It's dinner right now." Tsuki-chan said. We all sat down and starting eating while watching Naruto because that was the only anime on at the time. Then the TV went off and then back on but it had a man with a mafia looking suit on the screen. Oh god no not now. I smashed my head into the table a couple of times. That got me strange looks again but Tsuki-chan didn't notice because she was doing a faceplam.

"Kaitlin. Narciel. Who are these people?" The man said.

"They're people from our favorite anime. Can they stay, Papa?" Tsuki-chan said. Ok, so the man is our boss and he treats us like we are his own kids. He really dots on us. So we call him Papa.

"Please, Papa." I said with blood coming down my face the impact with the table earlier.

"Fine but you 2 still need to do your missions." He said.

"Yay." Tsuki-chan and me said.

"Anyway, I have a mission for you two." Papa said.

"Aw. But one of us have to stay here to watch them." I wined.

"Fine but which one of you will be going." He said.

"I'll go." I said. I rather not have Tsuki-chan get hurt.

"You need to bring one of your friends with you." Papa said

"Why? You know I can handle it by myself." I pouted.

"And you know we need at least 2 people on a mission at a time, Dark Magician." He said sternly. Uh oh. He's pissed.

"Fine. Bel you're coming with me." I said.

"Ushishishi~ Ok, Princess." Bel said.

"Ok. That's fine I guess. Your mission is to murder this man and make it look like an accident." Papa said as the screen changed to a man in a suit and had a mustache.

"Ok. So where is he?" I said.

"In Italy. He's been dealing drugs to mafias." Papa said.

"Ok. How long till our ride?" I said.

"In 40 minutes. So finish eating and get ready." He said.

"Ok, Papa." I said.

"Bye-bye, Papa." Tsuki-chan said.

"Bye, you two." Papa said with a smile. The TV went black again and Naruto came back on.

Tsuki-chan dragged me to the kitchen and asked, "How come Bel called you princess?"

"Uh… long story. Why don't you rummage through my memories." I said. And that's what she did.

"OMG!!" Tsuki-chan said.

"Yeah. Ok, can I go eat now?" I said. This wasted like 3 minutes.

"Ok. Let's go back!" Tsuki-chan said and we went back. I scarfed down my food and went up to my room.

"What's wrong with her?" Gokudera asked.

"She has to get ready to go, duh." Tsuki-chan said.

"But she has plenty of time to get ready." He said back.

"Oh. You are so wrong about that." She said.

With Kaite-chan (her POV)

Um… let's see. I need my clothes for missions, my sword, Kage, ammo, my pouch, and my phone. Oh and I need my needles too. All check. All right let's change. I put on my clothes for missions, which is a dress. It's really frilly and black and goes down to my knees. I put on a black skort under my dress and then put the belt around my waist. The belt is for my sword and pouch. I put the needles, ammo, and my phone in my pouch and clipped it to one side of my belt. I put my sword on the other side of my belt and then put Kage on my shoulders. I went back downstairs.

"Oi, What the hell!! I thought you were going on a mission to kill someone not a fancy party." Gokudera said.

"It is a mission to kill someone. These are the clothes I ware for missions." I said. I looked at the clock. Great we have about 7 minutes before we have to go.

"Lambo-san wants to play too." Lambo said. Heh. That's cute in a way.

"Stupid cow. We're not paying." Gokudera said with 3 veins popping out of his head. Wow. I thought that only happens in animes. Gokudera hit Lambo on the head.

"Gotta-Stay-Calm." Lambo said. He started crying. He took the 10-year bazooka and threw it. Uh oh. It's heading for Tsuki-chan and me.

BANG.

Cough… Cough. Dang this pink smoke is thick. Hum… Is this a bed? It feels soft.

"Tsuki-chan are you there?" I called. No answer. Well duh. I'm on a bed of course she's not here. Oh the smoke finally cleared.

"Ushishishi~ Princess, What are you doing?" TYLBel said. I look to the side of me. OMG!! It's Bel. Bel gets up and the sheet on his body falls off. HOLY SHOTS!! He has no shirt on. Cue blush.

"Hi. Princess, How are you?" TYLBel said.

"How. When. Wha-." I said still blushing.

"Aw, Princess are you ok?" TYLBel said.

"Heck no! Where are we?" I said snapping out of it and looking around.

"Varia HQ." He said.

"Eh. We aren't at my house anymore?" I said

"Oh, We are still in your house. We took over you guys world." He said with a sly grin.

"You guys did WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Ushishishi~ I lied, princess. We found a way to travel between our worlds." He said.

"Oh. Ok. Where is Tsuki-chan?" I said.

"Ushishishi~ With her boyfriend." He said.

"Ok. Wait, What!?" I yelled. TYLBel smiled.

"Um. Why are we in the same bed?" I asked.

"Because…" TYLBel started coming closer. My eyes saw something and so I cut him off.

"This bunny is so kawaii!" I yelled as I grabbed a stuffed animal bunny next to TYLBel.

"Ushishishi~ You can have it if you want." TYLBel said with a really kind smile and before I could say "Thank you". There was pink smoke in my face again.

With Tsuki-chan (Tsuki-chan's POV)

Wave… Wave. This smoke is really thick. Oh the smoke went away.

"Narcial-chan, Are you ok?" A TYLTsuna said looking down on her. Wow he really does look like the first. Wait. He has no shirt on and is on top of me in a bed. Cue blush.

"Um…Tsuna could you get off of me." I said.

"Eh. Oh sorry, Narcial-chan." TYLTsuna said a bit flustered while getting off me.

"Where are we?" I asked with my head cocked to the side and a finger to my lips.

"Vongola HQ." TYLTsuna said.

"Wait. Why is my TYL me here?" I said.

"We found a way to travel between the two worlds." TYLTsuna said.

"Neat. Where is Kaite-chan?" I said.

"At the Varia HQ with um… Mink boy." TYLTsuna said trying not to laugh.

"Mink boy." I said before laughing out loud.

"Wait. Who's that?" I asked with my head to the side again. TYLTsuna fell to the ground. Guess he thought I knew who that was.

"It's her nickname for her boyfriend, Narcial-chan." TYLTsuna said.

"Ok. Kyaaa!!! This is super kawaii!!" I yelled hugging a small Tsuna plushie.

"You can have it. That is if you want it." TYLTsuna said a warm smile on his face. Kyaaa!!!!! His smile is 1000 times cuter than the doll.

"Thank you, Tsuna. Hey let me see Nuts before I go." I said knowing I had little bit time left.

"Ok." TYLTsuna said and started getting out his box and ring. But before he could open his box there was a puff of pink smoke.

With Tsuna-tachi (Third person POV)

In front of Tsuna-tachi was two girls who they never saw before. One had long black hair with a simple red dress and tiara on. The other had short red hair with a light blue nightgown with a white snowflake pattern.

"Ah. Tsu-chan, Goku-chan, Basil-chan, Lambo-chan, Xanxan, and Princy." The red haired girl said.

"Hi. Mink boy, Xanxan, Lambo-chan, Bal-kun, Hayato, and Tsu-kun." The black haired one said smiling and waving like mad.

"Are you 2 maybe Kaitlin-chan and Tsuki-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep. Who do we look like Kyoko-chan and Haru?" TYLKaite-chan said.

"N-no you don't. Sorry." Tsuna said.

"Aw. It's ok Tsu-chan." TYLTsuki-chan said.

"Oi, Were those nicknames earlier?" Xanxus asked with a scary glare.

"Man. I still can't stand that glare of his even after 10 years." TYLTsuki-chan said hiding behind TYLKaite-chan who looked unaffected.

"Yep, they were nicknames. Tsu-chan and Tsu-kun is Tsuna. Goku-chan and Hayato is Gokudera. Basil-chan and Bal-kun is Basil. Lambo-chan is well Lambo. Xanxan is Xanxus. Princy and Mink boy is Bel. Right, Kaite-chan?" TYLTsuki-chan said.

"That's right desu~." TYLKaite-chan said.

"Hum…If it's just you 6 here. Then this is the time when Mink boy and go on that mission." TYLKaite-chan said kind of in a daze.

"Yay. That's Kaite-chan's photographic memory for you!" TYLTsuki-chan said.

"Photographic memory? Dame-Tsuna, What's that?" Lambo said.

"Stupid cow. That's when someone remembers anything once they see it right, Tenth?" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera, I didn't know that." Tsuna said waving his hand in front of him.

"Oh, Then I didn't know that either." Gokudera said.

"Oh, Hey tell my younger self that she should start learning Italian now or face the wrath of Spartan Kaite-chan." TYLTsuki-chan said.

"And tell my younger self that he just likes to sleep like that." TYLKaite-chan said.

"Bye-bye desu~." TYLTsuki-chan and TYLKaite-chan said and then there was a cloud of smoke again.

Kaite-chan's POV now

"I'm back." I said. I'm starting to hate this smoke.

"Me too." I heard Tsuki-chan say. Yes. The smoke is gone.

"Hi, you guys." Tsuki-chan and I said.

"Hi." We got back from most of them. I looked at the clock. We have 2 more minutes. Tsuki-chan and me were really gone for 5 minutes. Oh shoots. The rooms and rules for the new people. I forgot.

"Basil, Lambo, and Gokudera. You 3 pick 3 rooms on the 6th floor later. Bel, you can pick one when we get back. Basil and Lambo, You 2 follow all the rules starting now. Oh and Tsuki-chan. Can you put this in my room please. Bel and me need to go like now." I said.

"Ok." Tsuki-chan said taking my bunny. Then I grabbed Bel's arm and ran out the front door. There was a ladder from a helicopter a few feet from the front door. That's our ride. I climbed on the ladder and then Bel did too. Then the helicopter left for the airport.

* * *

How was it?

I need to know who will come next please vote when you review.

I went trick or treating on Halloween with my friend. I was Kuromi (you know the devil hello kitty character) and my friend was a pirate.

Thanks to Woopa, pochukitten, KiReIhImE, and Reaper-chan for reviewing.

I have 2 more treats for you guys.

Please Review *Takes out Mukuro's trident and puts it to your back*

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	8. Holiday World 1:Halloween and Parties

Hi everyone. This is treat 2 for Halloween. Treat 1 was a longer ch. There is one more. ^-^ This has nothing to do with the real story plot. The real story time is somewhere near spring. ME NO OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE UP BY ME. Well enjoy!

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

"Hey you guys. It's time for a Halloween party." I said.

"We ordered costumes for you guys. Please go change into them." Tsuki-chan said as we passed out small boxes from a really huge box. They all went to change because they knew they can't fight against me and win but what they didn't know is that I would have not cared if they dressed up or not. Tsuki-chan and me went to change too.

With Tsuna-tachi (Third Person POV)

"Ugh. They got me a puppy costume." Gokudera said changing into it in a stall with everyone else in another stall. In the same area so whatever was said could be heard by everyone. Only Tsuki-chan and Kaite-chan couldn't hear them because they were in the huge bathroom down on the first floor.

"Gyahahaha. Lambo-san is a bear." Lambo said wearing his Kon costume.

"Hn." Xanxus said holding a schoolgirl uniform.

"Why do I have a bunny costume? Tsuna asked.

"Ushishishi~ The prince is a mushroom." Bel said looking at himself in a mirror with a Toad costume on.

"What am I, Sawada-dono?" Basil asked wearing a Jedi costume with a blue light saber.

With Kaite-chan and Tsuki-chan (Kaite-chan's POV)

"Tsuki-chan, You look so cute in this." I said helping her put on the last touches of her pirate costume.

"Your ninja costume is cool. It makes you look like a 10 year old boy." Tsuki-chan said looking at herself in the mirror.

"HEY!! Do I look 10 that much?" I said.

"Yes, you do." Tsuki-chan said turning around to find me sitting in the emo corner.

"Aw. Kaite-chan don't go in the emo corner." Tsuki-chan said and I came out.

"Well. We're done let's go out." I said.

"Ok." Tsuki-chan said. We went out of the bathroom and saw the guys.

"Hahahaha!!! You guys look so funny." I said laughing so is Tsuki-chan.

"Well I ordered presents for everyone. So don't kill us." I said. I took out the huge box again and pulled out more small boxes. Xanxus opened his first. It was really good wine from Italy. Then Tsuna opened his next. It was a leash.

"Why did you guys get me a leash?" Tsuna asked.

"It's for your pet dog." I said.

"But I don't have a dog." Tsuna said.

"Oh. Yes you do." Tsuki-chan and I said pointing to Gokudera.

"Oi, I'm not a dog." Gokudera said.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. Open your present." I said. He opened it. We got him a Bianchi plushie doll.

"What the hell!!" Gokudera yelled. Dang we thought he would faint.

"Um… It's a doll of your sister. We thought you would be lonely without your sister." Tsuki-chan. Nice save. Now it's Lambo's turn. It was a Reborn doll.

"Gyahahaha! It's Reborn." Lambo said.

"Yep. Now you can beat up Reborn without getting your ass kicked." I said. Basil opened up his. It was a book on how to speak normally.

"Kaitlin-dono. Narcil-dono. Why did thee give me a book on how to speak?" Basil asked.

"Using thee and thy is from a long time ago. So learn to speak normal." I said. Lastly was Bel. He took out a cat ears hat from the box. He just stared at it. I think. Oh well.

"Ok, time for truth or dare." I said.

"Yay." Tsuki-chan cheered. The others looked at us probably thinking we would be the death of them. But nonetheless we all sat in a circle.

"Me first. Truth or Dare, Kaite-chan?" Tsuki-chan said.

"Um… Dare." I said.

"Do that scene that happened between Chrome and Tsuna with Xanxus." Tsuki-chan said.

I got up and went over to Xanxus and said, "Thank you, boss." Then I kissed him on the cheek. Hey. I think I see a really faint on his face. Well whatever.

"Gokudera, Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Gokudera said.

"Did you really do it with Bel?" I asked.

"What!! HELL NO!! Why would you think that?" Gokudera said.

"Well. When you fought Bel for the storm ring. At the end when you 2 were rolling around looked like intercourse." I said. Gokudera blushed.

"Whatever. Tenth, truth or dare?" Gokudera said.

"Dare, I guess." Tsuna said.

"Please tell me I'm your right hand man." Gokudera said.

"Y-you're my right hand man." Tsuna said.

"Thank you, Tenth." Gokudera said. I think we all sweat dropped.

"Um… X-xanxus, T-truth or dare." Tsuna stuttered.

"Dare." Xanxus said.

"C-could you maybe smile nicely?" Tsuna asked. Xanxus smiled. I took a picture of that.

"Oi, Bel, Truth or dare?" Xanxus asked.

"Ushishishi~ Truth." Bel said.

"Who do want to kill the most?" Xanxus asked.

"Rasiel but I killed him." Bel said. Oh how wrong you are, Bel.

"Peasant, Truth or dare?" Bel said to Basil.

"Dare." Basil said.

"Ushishishi~ Bark like a dog." Bel said. Basil barked 3 times.

"Tsuki-dono, Truth or dare?" Basil asked.

"Truth." Tsuki-chan said.

"What scares thee the most?" Basil asked.

"A drunk Kaite-chan." Tsuki-chan said. They all looked at me.

"Not telling what happened. Tsuki-chan hurry up with Lambo." I said.

"Lambo, Truth or dare?" Tsuki-chan asked.

"The great Lambo-san wants a dare." Lambo said.

"Go Boo." Tsuki-chan said.

"Boo." Lambo said. Aw. That's cute.

"Good boy." Tsuki-chan said as we patted his afro.

"Everyone stand up in front of the couch. I'm going to take a picture of us all." I said taking out a camera and putting it on the TV. I set it to timer and ran over to the group. The camera went off. That was our formal one. We took two more. Those were our funny faces picture and act like our costume picture.

"Ok. Time for the food and party." I said. There was dancing, karaoke, and candy. Oh don't forget the disco ball and dim lights. I even got everyone to do the CaramellDansen.

"Man. I'm this thirsty." I said grabbing a cup I thought was mine and drunk it all in one gulp.

"Kaite-chan that's Xanxus's wine." Tsuki-chan said really pale. Shoots.

"HIC." I said. Dang now I'm drunk.

"Xanxus come here." I said staggering up to him.

"What?" Xanxus asked.

"Earlier wasn't enough right?" I said and deep kissed him. Then I went up to everyone else and deep kissed them too. After all the kissing I did some other unspeakable things but when I almost striped. Kage, who was in a human form and really hot, knocked me out and brought me to my room. I am so going to remember this when I wake up tomorrow with a hangover. Stupid photographic memory. Everyone that night vowed to never get me drunk again and agreed that I was scary when drunk.

* * *

How was it?

I made this up on Halloween night while at a party before going trick or treating. The party was by one of my friend's parent's friend's party.

Please review. *takes out gun and put to your back*

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	9. Past World 1:HELLonEARTH and FIRSTfriend

Hi everyone. This is treat 3. ME NO OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE UP BY ME. This is Tsuki-chan and Kaite-chan's past. This was only 3 pages in my notebook so it's really short. Well enjoy.

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

It's morning. Another day I might die. Wonderful.

"Oi, Number 24, get up." A man said. Maybe if I stay in the dark corner of this cell and be quiet, he'll leave me alone. Then again this place is hell on Earth. I kind of want to die.

"Mnn… Sorry mister I was really sleepily." I said pretending I just got up.

"Let's go. You're going to meet your new roommate." The man said leading me to a room that I've been in about 20 times. I went in and the man went wherever he need to be. There was a red headed girl with big amber eyes. She looks too innocent to be here. Well all the others were like that too before we came here. Most were kids whose parents were told this was a camp, which was a lie. Others were sold by their parents for money. I was adopted from an orphanage. I sat across the small table from the girl who looks about my age.

"Hi. My name is Narciel Tsukiyomi and I am 7 years old. What's yours?" The girl, Narciel, said.

"…" I just stared at her.

"What's your name? Come ooonnn." Narciel wined.

"… Number 24." I said.

"Haha. That's funny but really, What's your name?" Narciel insisted.

"I'm called number 24 here and you'll get one too if you stay here. If you don't want that to happen. I suggest you run from here while you can. This place is hell on Earth." I said. People with needles came in and injected us with something. Everything went black. When I woke up, I was back in the cell with the girl. I looked out the little window in the room. It was dark out. Whatever they injected us with, put us to sleep for most of the day.

"Mn… What happened?" Narciel said waking up and rubbing her eyes.

"Your new room for life." I said.

"What? Heh. You like to make jokes right?" Narcil said.

"I'm not joking. I've been here for 2 years now." I said.

"But mommy and daddy said this was just a long camp to see if I am a big girl." Narcil said.

"Yeah whatever. I came here with 49 other kids right now they are all dead." I said.

"What does "dead" mean?" Narcil asked. Damn forgot we are both 7 years olds. Evil photographic memory.

"You don't need to know." I said.

"Ok. When are they letting us out of here?" Narcil said.

"When they come for us." I said.

"Oh." Narcil said.

"Well. Just sleep for now. You'll get used to it after a while." I said lying down on the cold ground so I could sleep.

"Ok but there is no bed here." Narcil said.

"Yeah we sleep on the ground. Come over here you can sleep on my hand for a pillow and our body heat will keep us warm." I said stretching my arm out on the ground. She came over and laid down on my out stretched arm.

"Good night, Kaite-chan." Narcil said.

"Kaite-chan?" I asked.

"You look like a Kaite-chan." Narcil said with a warm smile. I smiled back.

"Ah. You smiled." Narcil said.

"Yes. I did now. Sleep ok?" I said.

"Ok." Narcil said. That smile is so warm. I want to protect my first friend. The two went to sleep together as if there was no problems in the world.

To be continued… Maybe.

* * *

How was it?

Um I won't continue this if nobody likes it.

Review please *gets ready to bomb your house*

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	10. HELP ME PLEASE! NOT A CH! IT'S A POLL

**POLL**

I need help people!!!

I need to know who will be coming next!!1

I don't really care who but please remember the time in the KHR world is after the ring arc!!!

I need 4 new people!!!

You can vote for anyone, REALLY!!!

Just review and put it there.

You just need to pick someone from KHR!!!

Um I won't take Longchamp though I don't like him!!!

Oh and would anyone like triangles between Bel/Kaite-chan and Tsuna/Tsuki-chan!!!

Kaite-chan will still end up with Bel and Tsuki-chan will still end up with Tsuna!!!

I'm having a hard time coming up with the next ch so bare with me please!!!

Love,

Kaitlin177

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	11. World 7:Mukuro and Hibari

Tyler177:Hi everybody! I'm kaitlin177's younger brother. My sister said to tell you guys she doesn't want to show herself because it's been about 2 months or a month her counting skills sucks. She also said if you guys want to blame something here's a list : school, laziness, tests, projects, and herself. She also said ME NO OWN ANYTHING ONLY STUFF ME MADE UP. Hey Mama Kitty why do you keep talking like the Hulk this is why dad calls you the the she-hulk!

kaitlin177: *in the distance* Kitty don't call me those names online! And the Hulk name came from the Dino hugs I give every time I see him.

Tyler177: Well don't call me kitty! Enjoy the chapter. Ushishishi~ Sis why do I have to do the laugh?

kaitlin177:Because I said so! Bye-bi~ Everyone.

* * *

Third Person POV

After Kaite-chan left dragging Bel Tsuki-chan put the bunny and Tsuna plushie down on the couch and took out a map of the house. It showed a basement that was used to store a bunch of stuff. The first floor was labeled with kitchen and living room. The second floor was tabled Games and had little doors on them with their own labels like xbox and wii. The third floor was labeled pool. The forth was labeled Gym. It had three doors. They were labeled Gym, Training Room, and Virtual Reality. The fifth floor was labeled Party Room. The sixth floor had about 20 little doors and one said Tsuki-chan and Hikari. The seventh floor also had about 20 little door and one said Kaite-chan and Kage. The eighth floor was labeled weapons. Then there was the roof, which was flat because sometimes the helicopter landed there.

Tsuki-chan told them to pick a room to sleep in after labeling a door on her floor "Tsuna" and a door on Kaite-chan's floor "Xanxus". Gokudera picked a room next to Tsuna. Basil picked the room on the other side Gokudera's door and Lambo got the other room next to Basil.

Tsuki-chan told them to take baths before going to sleep. Which started an argument about not having clothes. So Tsuki-chan told them she had clothes for them and that made them go all quiet on her and stare at her as if she was a stalker. So Tsuki-chan defended with anime and cosplaying. So Tsuna-tachi started to bombard her with questions about anime. Tsuki-chan said was late and they would get answers later the next day.

So Tsuna-tachi then proceeded to take a bath on the first floor but only because the bath on the first floor was an osen like bath. Looks like the one from the future arc. When Tsuna-tachi came out like half an hour later, they found clothes in the changing room area that fit perfectly. After getting dressed they went back out to the living room and saw Tsuki-chan on the couch with slightly wet hair and a nightgown on. She took a bath on the third floor after getting their clothes and putting away the bunny and Tsuna plushie away. The nightgown had a pic of Hibird on it and the words Official Mascot of KHR below it and the background was a pastel light blue. (A/n: I made that up after I saw a pic like that somewhere online for a different anime.) She told them if they ever need anything write it on a piece of paper and leave it on the coffee table. She then explained how ordering things worked. Which was 1. Write it all on a piece of paper. AND 2. Stuffed delivered and ordering things were on the same day, which is on Fridays. Tsuki-chan then said goodnight and went up to her room to sleep. She to bed hugging the Tsuna plushie and Hikari tightly that night because she was slightly lonely because this was the first time in 7 years that Kaite-chan and her were apart that far. Tsuna-tachi went up after writing things on the paper and all went to bed peacefully. In fact they slept all the way to 12 p.m. the next day.

The Next Day

Kaite-chan's POV

"Yay! We are finally here." I said coming off the jet Bel and me took to Italy. I looked at the time after taking my cell phone out of my side pouch.

"Holy Shoot!! It's 11:00 p.m. here. Not good! Not Good! NOT GOOD!" I said starting to panic.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Bel asked his face showing he was enjoying my little panic attack.

"It's 11 here so according to time differences it's noon back home." I said still panicking.

"Your point?" Bel asked happiness still showing on his face.

"Tsuki-chan sleeps like she's in a coma. When we were first living in the mansion she just slept for a month." I said calming down a little bit.

"Princess, what were you doing that whole month?" Bel asked now with confusion on his face.

"I thought she just didn't want to come out of the room but she was just sleeping the whole time. Well I better call her to see if she'll wake up." I said now calm enough to think straight. I used my phone and called Tsuki-chan's cell.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"This is Tsuki-chan's phone. I have not picked up because I'm doing something. Duh. So bye." The voice mail said.

Beep

"Dang. She didn't pick up." I said closing the phone. Then a black car pulled up and I went in. Bel followed suit after I went in and shut the door. The car then drove to a house the government has for Tsuki-chan and me for when we have a mission here.

With Tsuki-chan (Her POV)

Clash… Crunch…Clash

"Voooiii!?"

"Now, now, Squ-chan."

Kick off Ride on Let's go!

Ugh… What is with all the noise? Is Kaite-chan playing an episode with Squalo and Lussuria in it? And is that my phone I hear? I'll just open my eyes a bit.

"Kyaaaa!" I screamed. There was Hibari, Mukuro, Squalo, and Lussuria in my room. It looked like Mukuro and Hibari were fighting because half my bonsai trees are on the ground smashed. Boo. It took me a while to grow those. Also it looks like Lussuria was holding Squalo back from joining the fight. Well that don't matter now because they are looking right at me now.

"Who are you, herbivore?" Hibari said walking closer with his tonfas in hand and not looking like a happy camper. Mukuro started coming closer too. Well Lussuria and Squalo were already next to my bed.

"Ah. Um… I'm Tsuki-chan. Could you stop coming closer now?" I said and they didn't stop and actually they are in front of my bed. I'm really hoping I won't get "Bitten to Death" by them. Mukuro tried to touch me and then I got really scared so I made a blizzard and shot them out the window. Oh no dang reflexes. I ran to the window and looked out. Uh oh. I froze them so I guess they aren't saving themselves anytime soon. Oh well I better save them.

"Oh wind surrounds us all, save their lives before they die." I said twirling a finger in a circle. Some wind swirled under the bodies of the four guys and they floated down safely on to grass. By the way I didn't need to say that chant but it makes me look cool, no. Oh god I'm talking to people in my head. Oh well Kaite-chan's been doing that lately too.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Um… Are you alright?" Tsuna asked behind the door. Yay, It's Tsuna!

"Yep. I'm fine. You and whoever else is there can come in if you guys want." I said. Tsuna-tachi came in and looked a little shocked to see the room in a big mess.

"What happened?" Basil asked.

"Ah. Well… you see. Looks like four more of your friends came." I said.

"Oi, woman. Where are they then?" Gokudera said.

"If you look out the window they should be there still." I said. They went to the window and saw 4 bodies defrosting on the grass outside below them.

"Hiii!!! It's Hibari-san, Mukuro, Squalo, and the gay guy… um I think his name was Lussuria." Tsuna said looking out the window.

"Oi. How'd you do that to them?" Xanxus asked well more like demanded to know with a glare. How does Kaite-chan stand that glare it's scary.

Growl

"I'm hungry. What time is it?" Gokudera said with a slight blush on his face.

"Let me see." I said. I looked at my clock, which was thankfully not smashed on the ground. It was 12:10 pm.

"It's 12:10 pm." I said

"12:10… You mean we were all asleep that long." Gokudera said.

"Yep. Most likely it's something like jet lag for you guys. Anyways let's go downstairs and eat." I said. We all went downstairs and got the now unconscious defrosted guys and put them on the floor in the living room. Then we went to the kitchen.

"Ok. Who can cook?" I asked.

Silence

"Oookkk. Looks like we're all screwed." I said.

"Why don't thou cook" Basil asked.

"I guess I can." I said and so they left the kitchen. Well I can try to cook eggs.

Back with Kaite-chan

"Well. I've tried 10 times now and she still won't pick up. Wonderful." I said sitting on the bed in the room of the government house.

"Ushishishi~ I'm pretty sure it'll be fine when we go back later today." Bel said sitting on the bed next to mine.

"Yeah Sure Whatever. Let's start planning. According to the info I got on the plane. The guy likes to go out and deal the drugs sometime in an hour from now so the police doesn't catch him. So you take out the guy he's going to meet and I'll make a car hit the target or something." I said.

"Ok." Bel said with that crazy manic grin on his face. Wow that's creepier than all the smiles I've seen so far but still I think it's, in a way, cute.

"Well, I'm going to sleep for half an hour. Go do whatever." I said and went to sleep.

With Tsuki-chan

BOOM

Tsuna-tachi ran to the kitchen.

"Wh-what happened?" Tsuna asked only seeing smoke.

"Eh. I can't cook. Kaite-chan is the one who cooks everything. Oh wait I think there's leftovers in the refrigerator." I said coming out of the half destroyed kitchen. Everyone fell over even Xanxus fell over. So we all ate cold pancakes because they didn't trust me with using the microwave. Meanies.

"Ok better explain what anime is now. But I thought you guys would have that in your world if you had cosplay. Oh well." I said after we were all done eating. They all sat at the ends of their seats except Xanxus because we explained it to him before.

"But first the dishes." I said. Everyone fell off their seats.

"Oi, Women! Stop playing games with us!" Gokudera yelled.

"Just go sit on the couch over there guys. I'll be back in a second." I said and started putting all the dishes into the sink while they went and got settled in the on the couch in the living room. Once that was done I went into the living room and put the first dvd of KHR in the dvd player. Then I went to couch and snuggled next to Tsuna and pushed the play button on the remote control.

"Tsuki-dono, Why are thou doing with the Tv? I thought thee was going to explain what anime was." Basil said.

"This dvd should help explain what anime is." I said as the opening song, Drawing Days, started. They all moved their attention to the screen and stared at it.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This!" Gokudera said looking shocked.

"Anime. Why?" I said.

"It's us." Tsuna said.

"Yep. Anime is short for animation. Anyways you guys are not real in this world. This anime is called REBORN! by most people and it revolves around Tsuna's life." I said. Everyone was silent.

"Gyahahaha. It's Lambo-san." Lambo said as he came up in opening.

* * *

Tyler177 and Kaitlin177: *fighting on the floor*

kaitlin177: get off the story's over

Tyler177: really? *gets off and plays on his ds*

Kaitlin177: Hi how was it?

People I am on winter break right now so I will try to up date soon in this 2 week break because I have no life. Hopefully I will post something everyday but no this story but stuff.

I saw Avatar the other day it was really good.

I will upload 3 other things today please read them ^-^

Please Review~

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	12. Holiday World 2:NIGHTtbeforeCHRISTMAS

Hi everyone! Last thing for today. Ok so It's What Did We Do To Get THIS? version of T'was the night before Christmas. This is fail I know. ME NO OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy!

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

T'was the Night before Christmas, and everyone was as cheery as they could be.

The house was decorated with a Chrismasy tree, stockings were hung up on the tree with honey.

In hopes they would stay and not jacked in their sleep.

Lambo was bugging Xanxus, soon he may be dead.

While visions of the cow burning in hell danced in the Varia boss' head.

And Narciel in her nightgown, and Kaitlin in hers; had just snuggled up to watch their anime specials.

It could have been a long and boring night.

When out on the roof, Bel heard a yell.

He sprang from his game of torture the stuffed bunny and ran up the stairs

Away from his game, he ran like a prince.

Pulled out his knifes and hit some random doll.

The sight before him, glistened with blood

He gave a grin to the scene, as he saw bloody candy canes.

But who could torture the fool I mean boss in such a way

So annoying in his child's play.

With his speech of third person, and with his black hole of an afro,

Bel knew right then, Xanxus was the one best for the task.

Quicker than lightning the curses came.

The god I mean boss yelled and hollered and called out unruly names.

Now, Fishie! now, Octopus! now, Princy and Cow! And don't forget Plant Boy and Sharkie!

On, Queer! on Birdie! on, Pineapple and God! And last but not lest Baby and Bumbling Fool!

From the tips of their hairs to the hem of their clothes,

Mafia! Mafia! It's the Vongola!

As the night went on, with all the guys and girls

Lussuria just played with his new make up and clothes

Gokudera, green with lights and disgust

wanted to give Lassuria a bitch slap to the face

As to so much naughtiness he had done,

He received only some yucky candy.

As the others frolicked with Christmas cheer,

All Xanxus wanted was a fridge full of beer

Tsuna told the story of Jolly St. Nick

As he breaks into people's houses like Mukuro does to him

He sneaks into the house expecting food

But not with his naughty attitude

Hearing the story, Basil wanted to catch the jolly old man

As his curiosity was driving him batty as hell

He set cookies and milk up on the table,

But with his messed up thinking, he remembered the wrong fable

To guzzle each crumb and drip was what he remembered to do

Hoping when santa arrived he would be patted a good job

Regardless he didn't have a care in the world

So he went to the tv and watched the girl's anime specials

As Reborn asked which was a good special

Squalo quite drunk answered like a queer

"Voi! To hell with the specials, It's not a good show!

Just shut up all of you because you're all gays!"

Eyes glued to Squalo from his outburst,

Even Hibari knew that he'd be cursed

Mukuro breaking the silence spoke up

"Kufufu How about you shut up."

Kaite-chan, wanting peace and quiet

Yelled for all of them to be freaking quiet

Tsuki-chan, with her mission to use mistletoe on Tsuna in ploy

Dragged Tsuna to the kitchen with mistletoe in hand

She knew deep down, he liked her back

but she resisted the kiss as Tsuna's pet puppy yelled at her to get back

As the Vongola's Christmas Night was full of fun

There was still something to be done

As they broke out the apple cider and started to sing

Katie-chan accidentally had a sip of beer

They all dropped their cups and ran for cover out of fear

When Kaite-chan found Bel and kissed him till he couldn't breath

Tsuki-chan ran to Tsuna and kissed him as well

As one by one they all came out the two couples soon disappeared

But despite the troubles and the fright,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

* * *

How was it?

I don't know why I did this so don't ask and I know it don't rhyme I fail at my English classes so yeah.

Please Review~

Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	13. World 8:Locks and Blood

Kaitlin: Hi everybody! I'm back and it didn't take me a month to bring the next ch. Oh and I'd like to introduce my online split personality, Kaito. *noms on a cookie*

Kaito: *takes the cookie away from face* Hi. Kaitlin don't eat the cookie you'll get a sugar high again.

Kaitlin: Aw but all I ate today was a cup of noodles.

Kaito: Well how was I suppose to know. I only appear when your online.

Kaitlin: Don't Know. ME NO OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy!

Kaito: See you at the bottom of the ch.

* * *

Kaite-chan

"We'll be home soon. Yay." I said getting off the plane and on to a helicopter to go home.

"Ushishishi~ Princess, Your really violent." Bel said sporting a red slap mark on his cheek. I stared at him.

"You only realized that now?" I said not believing what I just heard. That's right people I wasn't angry about that statement but that he didn't realize that when I threw Gokudera out the window. The rest of the 10 minute trip was silent. Guess he had no comeback.

I opened the front door when we got home and said, "We're home." I saw everyone all watching something on the Tv in the living room from where I was standing at the front door. Tsuki-chan was on one end of the couch snuggled next to Tsuna. Lambo was sleeping on Tsuki-chan's lap. Gokudera was on the other side of Tsuna like the puppy dog he was. Next to Gokudera was Basil. On one of the armchairs was Xanxus. AND why in hell's name is Squalo, Lussuria, Mukuro, and Hibari unconscious on the floor. Well they're all looking at me now that Tsuki-chan paused the show.

"It's freaking 10 p.m. people. Did you guys even eat dinner? Oh. Wait scratch that I see pizza boxes next to the unconscious, dangerous, insane people on the floor." I said.

"Hey, they've been out for 10 hours now. Are they ok? I don't really care but the Tenth will worry." Gokudera said.

"Oh, When you guys weren't looking I slipped them tranquilizer pills." Tsuki-chan said.

"Y-you gave them what?" Tsuna asked.

"Tranquilizer pills." Tsuki-chan said answering him.

"Why the HELL do you have those?" Gokudera asked.

"None of your beeswax." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Why you." Gokudera said getting pissed and shaking a fist.

"So, What were you guys doing?" I asked deciding to ignore Gokudera and actually come into the house with Bel behind me.

"We were watching their anime show because they wanted to know what anime was." Tsuki-chan said.

"Oh, ok. I thought you guys would know what anime was if you guys had cosplay in your world. Guess not. Well, anyways where are the other two?" I said.

"Other two?" Basil questioned.

"Well, Six of you came yesterday. So I'm assuming six of you will come today and there's four on the floor. Meaning there's 2 more." I said.

"Oh." Was all Basil said.

"Well since it looks like you people forgot. It's time to go look for them." I said turning the Tv and dvd player off. They all just sat there.

"What I'm not going to search by myself. Tsuna and Tsuki-chan check this floor and the second one a well. Xanxus go check the third and fourth floors. Basil the fifth and sixth floors. Gokudera you can stay here and watch the living dead people on the floor and Lambo. Bel and me will search the seventh and eighth floor. Hikari and Kage could you look at the roof for us. Now GO unless you want a slap mark on your face like Bel." I said and we all scrambled off to find the two people who were most likely lost in the house.

Tsuna and Tsuki-chan (Tsuki-chan's POV)

"Come on." I said and dragged Tsuna to the elevator where pretty much all got on. We got off on the second floor and started searching. We went door to door and searched them. The last door on the second floor was a storage room for all the extra games. I opened it with a key.

"Um. How come this door needs a key?" Tsuna asked as I opened the door.

"Oh this was used as a safe or something by the government. So it needs a key to open. This room just holds extra games we don't need in the other rooms." I said as we walked in.

"Ok." Tsuna said.

"Oh, Tsuna hold the-" I said as I heard a click. I turned around and saw the door closed. Uh oh.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Tsuna asked seeing my shocked face.

"Don't get mad but the door self locks and you can open it from the outside. Ha ha ha." I said scratching my cheek with my finger.

"Eh… T-then that means we're stuck here." Tsuna said a little bit panicked.

"Ah. Ah. Ah-chu." I sneezed. Why is it so cold in here? I started shivering while hugging my sides.

"Are you ok?" Tsuna asked.

"It's just cold in here is all." I said. Tsuna then took off his jacket and put it on me.

"Is that better?" Tsuna asked while rubbing the back of his head with a hand and a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah. Thanks Tsuna." I said with a smile. I guess telling him there is a secret passage to get out can wait. We ended up sleeping there for the rest of the night.

Bel and Kaite-chan (Kaite-chan's POV)

Well we went to the eighth floor first. While we searched the room. I got cuts all over my body because we all kinds of weapons in there. From swords to guns and axes to tridents. Well in the end we found nothing.

"Well let's go downstairs." I said and walked over to the stairs.

"Princess, I'm tired." Bel wined walking slowly to the stairs.

"I'll give you those knifes you were eyeing earlier. If you help me search the seventh floor." I coxed. Bel perked up around the time I said knifes.

"Ok but only if I get the knifes." Bel said with a smile and were about to go down the stairs when… I tripped over air. I closed my eyes for impact. Huh. I don't feel the ground and something's around my waist. I opened my eyes. OMG. Bel just saved me and his face is an away from my face. Blushie here.

"Ushishi~ Are you ok?" Bel asked and then licked some blood that was on my face. Wait WTH!? Did he do what I think he just did? Well that was a stupid question to ask myself because I can feel the saliva on my cheek.

"Wh-Wh-Wh." I said turning beet red. Bel smirked.

"It's so fun to tease you." Bel said still smirking and now letting go of my waist.

"You do know licking my blood could give you AIDs right?" I asked just to get back at him.

"What's AIDs?" Bel asked now frowning. Me god they don't teach people what AIDs are in the anime world. No wonder those creepy bad guys who have swords lick their sword. It's because they don't teach people about diseases.

"It's a disease. I don't have AIDs though so you won't get it from me. Now let's go downstairs." I said and we went downstairs to the seventh floor. We started checking all the rooms until there was only my room left.

"This is the last room. It's yours right princess?" Bel said.

"Y-you can't go in there. So just stay there." I said. He so cannot find my small Bel shrine in the corner of my closet.

"Aw but now that you said that I want to see your room." Bel said.

"NO!" I said and went into my room. Then I screamed.

There was a knock on my door and then Bel asked, "Are you ok?" from behind the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just decided to scream for no reason. Of course I'm not ok. You can come in to see what I found." I said. Bel came in and saw Dino tied up in his whip on the ground next to my bookcase with books on him and Reborn sleeping on my bed. We found them. Oh Joy.

* * *

Kaitlin: How was it? It would have been up earlier today but I went shopping. I'm also multi tasking right now yay. I'm sewing, reading, listening to songs, typing, and trying to finish a 600 piece REBORN puzzle I found at toys and joys and I live in *beep*, HI.

Kaito: Stop sewing! Really you poked yourself about 100 times now.

Kaitlin: But it's for my friend and the other is for my brother.

Kaito: Your brother is annoying.

Kaitlin: Please review!

Kaito: *monotone* Next ch is a past ch yay.

Kaitlin: Your being mean Kaito. Bye-bi Ushishishi~


	14. Past World 2:Pain and Cussing

Kaitlin:Hi everybody. Well here is The second past ch. I know it's short. It's only three pages in my notebook.

Kaito: This seems like torture if you ask me.

Kaitlin: To me it is it was one of my nightmares.

Kaito: My other half is crazy. Great.

Kaitlin: Thought you knew that already. ME NO OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE UP BY US. Enjoy!

Bye-bi Ushishishi~

* * *

"Oi, 24 and 87. Get up." The man from the other day said and dropped two sets of gruel and and water in bowls on the floor. He then left.

"You better wake up now and eat because they'll come back in an hour and take us away. And they won't feed us till night that is assuming they will give us food then." I said shaking Narcil.

"Mm hum. Ok Kaite-chan." Narcil said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Here you go." I said handing her one set of the bowls.

"Thank you, Kaite-chan. Now let's eat." Narcil said and we started eating the gross food. When we were done the man came back and dragged us to another room and then left. The room was gray and had some machines. There was some chairs and a table and they straps on them. a few seconds after the man left some men with white coats came in. They strapped me down to one of the chairs. Probably so I wouldn't try to help Narcil. Which I really wanted to do. Bitc*es! I hope that means something bad. I heard them say that once. Then they tied down Narcil. She struggled really hard and started crying. They slapped her and told her to shut up. I snapped. Unfortunately the stupid peoples experimentation on me so far only let me use things once I've seen them before and their working regeneration whatever that is. Those don't help me at all. Narcil stopped crying and struggling. They strapped her to a metal table and hooked her up to some machines. Then they started injecting me with something. My body felt like it was burning. I tried to endure the pain and not scream. I heard some screams. I guess that was Narcil but my body huts so much I had my eyes closed shut. After a little while the burning feeling stopped. When it stopped, I deiced to look at Narcil and saw her just lying there on the table. Either she was dead or just knocked out. I really hope it was the last choice. Before I could think about it anymore, The men started cutting my left shoulder. That hurts! Bitc*es! I still hope that means something bad and not something like rainbows or butterflies. After cutting half way through my shoulder they stopped. I was losing a lot of blood and my vision was starting to blur but I saw them take Narcil away. Then my vision blacked out on me.

I'm pretty sure I woke up later that day and it was late into the night. But you can never really tell when your trapped in a cell with no way to the outside world. The lights in the hallway was dim so it ment it was time to sleep. I heard some wimpering behind me in the corner. So I sat up and my left hand throbbed in pain. I looked down at my arm that, thank god, was still there. Then I looked at the gash on my shoulder. It was so little compred to before because now it looked like a big paper cut. I decied to look where the wimpering was coming from. I turned my head and saw Narcil balled up into the corner crying. I walked over to where she was, ignoring the pain in my arm. I sat next to her and started to comfort her for a while.

We fell asleep together in the dark little corner.

* * *

Kaitlin:well how was it?

Kaito:...Crappy. There's a bunch of spelling mistakes.

Kaitlin: i wasn't asking you and my crappy computer has no spell check! Well next past ch. preview! A few years pass and Kaitlin and Narcil are older with their powers. Things happen and their free but end up joining the Ryuujin.

Kaito: *reads off paper* Please review. You'll get a hug. We thank all the people who reviewd.

Kaitlin: You were supposed to memorize that!

Kaito: don't care.

Kaitlin: Bye-bi! *goes off to find a way to kill Kaito without killing herself*


	15. World 9:Closets and Azunai

Kaitlin: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. .

Kaito: Kaitlin was lazy.....and sick.

Kaitlin: Well here is my next chapter. We don't own anything and enjoy!

* * *

Well we found the two missing people. I made Bel grab Reborn and I grabbed Dino and took them down to the first floor, Where Gokudera was and called everyone down using the PA speakers throughout the house. Everyone came down except Tsuki-chan and Tsuna. Well knowing Tsuki-chan she ended up finding nothing and probably dragged Tsuna to her room to sleep. I won't worry about anything happening after all Tsuna is a coward and definitely won't do anything to her. Actually I think he's being used as a stuffed animal doll by Tsuki-chan.

In the closet (third person POV)

Tsuna and Tsuki-chan are sleeping on the floor and Tsuki-chan is hugging Tsuna around the waist really hard.

In the living room (Kaite-chan's POV)

"Ok. Bel and me found the missing people." I said.

It's Reborn-san and Dino-san." Gokudera said surprised.

"No duh." I said.

"Can we go bed now?" Xanxus asked well more demanded.

"No, not yet. Help me decide where they will sleep for the night." I said.

"Well where can they go, Kaitlin-dono?" Basil asked.

"Well I was thinking we could lock them up in the training room that way if they earlier than us they won't kill us in our sleep." I said.

"I don't care. I just want to sleep already." Xanxus said getting pissed at me.

"Ok. Training room it is." I said with a smile.

"Thank you. Can I go to sleep now, right?" Xanxus said. (A/N: This is the most he ever talked this whole story :D)

"Nope. Xanxus, Goudera, Basil, and Bel help me move them." I said. All I got as response was some groans.

"Some host you are." I heard Gokudera mumbled under his voice.

"Well you know we don't get much guests at all. So I wouldn't know." I said getting angry.

"Well that just goes to show how people don't like your company!" Gokudera said so pissed his face was flushed red. That hit the bulls-eye on a forbidden subject for me.

"I-I know people h-h-hate m-me. Why do you think Tsuki-chan and me are locked up on this mountain!?" I said tears forming on the edges of my eyes. Then I ran to the closet because it was it was the closest room that could be locked. I locked the door and started to silently cry with my back against the door and my head in my knees.

With Xanxus, Gokudera, Basil, and Bel (Third person's POV)

"Kaitlin-dono was crying. Gokudera-dono made Kaitlin-dono cry." Basil said out loud to process what just happened.

"S-shut up! She just had something in her eyes." Gokudera said and then ran for it.

"Wait, Gokudera-dono!" Basil said and chased after him. Then there was two.

"I'm going to sleep." Xanxus said and then left for him room.

"I'm a prince so I don't have to work." Bel said and left for his room as well.

Then a boy who looked no more than 11 walked into the room. He had spiky black hair and icy blue eyes. His skin is a light shade of tan. He was wearing a simple gray shirt with an unbuttoned black shirt over it and baggy beige pants. Next to him was a girl who looked almost 11 as well. She had memorizing gray eyes and light blond hair. She was wearing a simple white sundress. The girl looked around and noticed no one around besides the guys on the ground. The boy and girl locked eyes for a second and then both nodded. The girl went back up the stairs while the boy went and picked up Hibari and put him over his shoulder like a potato sack. He the proceeded to do the same to Mukuro so there was a boy on each shoulder. The boy then walked up the stairs to the forth floor and left them in the training room. He made to more similar trips getting Dino, Reborn, Lambo, Squalo, and Lussria. When he was done he locked the door to the training room and went up to the 7th floor and into Kaite-chan's room. Once inside he went over to the bed and sat down. The boy closed his eyes and shadows engulfed his body. His body changed into the form of a ball and the shadows that engulfed his body was gone in a blink of an eye. There on the bed instead of that boy was Kage. Kage snuggled under the blankets and went to bed.

The next day

Tsuki-chan and Tsuna (Tsuna's POV)

"HIIII!! Reborn, Stop it!!" I yelled as Reborn was going to hit me with a 10 ton hammer. I tried to run but I couldn't move. I tried a few more times but I still couldn't move and then Reborn hit me with the hammer.

"Ow." I said and my eyes opened. I saw I hit my head my head on the wall edge. Wonderful. I tried to get up but found I couldn't and felt something around my waist. I looked down and saw hands around my waist. I followed the hands to a body sleeping next to me. It was Tsuki-chan. Then what happened last night entered my mind. Why did I do that last night? I like Kyoko-chan don't I? Of course I did that. She's a girl. Yeah that's it. Well I guess I should wake her up.

"Tsuki-chan, wake up." I said shaking her.

"Stop it, Kaite-chan. I know your trying to wake me up using your Tsuna impression." She said and wacked my hand away. Then she snuggled up to me more. That reminds me of a little animal. She's really cute. I tried shaking her again. "Wake up." I said

"Stop pretending to be Tsuna………OMG!! Tsuna." She said and shot up from her spot on the floor to a sitting position. She let go of my waist and had a blush on her face.

"Umm… I just remembered a secret way out. Come on." She said and walked to the back of the room. She pulled a chain on the floor and a door opened in front of her. She walked in and I followed her. When we came out we were in the still destroyed kitchen. It was about 7am according to clock up on the wall.

Tsuki-chan's POV now

Hmm… it's 7am now. So Kaite-chan should have made breakfast but the kitchen is empty and still broken from the other day. Where is she? I know let's read her mind. She's thinking… if she should come out of the closet in the living room. Why is she in there? Well there is only one way to find out.

"Tsuna, could you wait here for me?" I asked.

"Ok." Tsuna said. Then I turned to the secret passage and went back in. I walked to the doorway to the living room closet. I went in and saw Kaite-chan hugging her knees to her chest and had red eyes. Wow. Last time I saw her like this was when we were 11 after the massacre.

"Kaie-chan, are you alright?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking if I should come out." Kaite-chan said.

"I want to eat breakfast. So please come out." I said.

"Haha Ok Tsuki-chan." Kaite-chan said and got up She then unlocked the door and I followed her. Just then the doorbell rang.

"We'll get it." Kaite-chan and me said and went over to the front door. We opened the door. We saw a girl. She had black hair and green eyes. She had a light blue shirt with a lotus flower in the middle and long black pants on. She had a face that was not frowning nor smiling. At her side was a black suitcase.

"Ah. Azu-chan." I said looking at her.

The girl's neutral face frowned a bit and said, "Don't call me that. My name is Azunai Kotachi not Azu-chan."

"So what does the Black Dragon want with us?" Kaite-chan asked with a slight frown on her face.

* * *

Kaitlin: Ok so how was it?

Kaito: Ok so we we're thinking if you guys would like Kaitlin to have an update day.

Kaitlin: It would probally make me want to work so yeah. Oh yeah guys while I was away I figured out how to use skype and msn so if you guys want it tell me.

Kaito: ok so read and review *reads a book*

Kaitlin: BYE-BI~


	16. World 10:Chrome and Ryohei

Kaitlin: Hey everybody. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long AGAIN. I really need that update day. If someone wants they can tell me a day they want it to be.

Kaito: Yo. Guess what Kaitlin's been on spring break for a few days already but never updated till now.

Kaitlin: -blushes- yeah i'm sorry guys. I should have updated like the first day of spring break.

Kaito: Well you've been sick so I think they'll forgive you.

Kaitlin: Really?

Kaito: No.

Kaitlin: Ok soo we'll continue this conversation at the bottom of the chapter. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING UNLESS MADE UP BY US. Enjoy!

* * *

Kaite-chan's POV

"You don't remember what today is?" Azunai asked.

"Uh…I think today is February 6. Why? …. Oh crud!" I said remembering what today was.

"I see you remember, Kaitlin. What about you, Narciel?" Azunai said turning to Tsuki-chan.

"February 6…February 6…February 6…Oh today's my birthday!" Tsuki-chan said with a big smile on her face.

"Bingo!" I said smiling like an idiot.

"Ok, so you guys do remember what today is. So anyways the boss said to help you two babysits people." Azunai said.

Just then Tsuna popped his head out from the kitchen and said, "Who was it?" Azunai stared at him for a bit.

Then she asked, "Why is a cosplayer here?" Azunai didn't know about KHR that much. But a long time ago we made her watch the first season so she knew the main people at least.

"Eh? I'm not cosplaying." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, this is Azu-chan. Azu-chan, this is Tsuna." Tsuki-chan said.

"Nice to meet you." Tsuna said and held out a hand.

"Same, I guess." Azunai said and didn't take the hand. While the little meeting happened I let my eyes wonder around the room. Then I realized the guys on the ground on the ground were gone.

"Oh crud." I muttered. Azunai and Tsuki-chan noticed that I said that though.

"What?" Azunai asked.

"I guys on the ground are gone." I said softly.

"Eh? I thought you would put them in rooms or something." Tsuki-chan said.

"No. I ran into the closet before we did that." I said. Tsuna started to pale a bit.

"I say we look for them!" Tsuki-chan said raising her hand in the air. Azunai nodded her head to show she agreed with that statement.

"Yeah. That's a good course of action." I said.

"But should we start looking?" Azunai asked.

"Well we could try the training room. That's where we were going to stick all of them." I said.

"So let's go there then!" Tsuki-chan said and we all went to the training room. When we got there. we tried to open the door and it was locked. Maybe one of those guys did the job without me. Well I unlocked the door and we all went in. To our surprise they were all there. Lambo was being sat on by Reborn who was sipping coffee. Where he got the coffee was a good a guess as any. Basil was sparing with Ryohei. ....WAIT how in the world did Basil get in here without a key?! Squalo was running away from Lussuria. I think Lussuria was trying to braid his hair. I would have run away too. Ha ha. Hibari and Mukuro were fighting. Chrome was in the corner watching them fight. And Dino was tied up in his whip again. ....WAIT!! ARG now Ryohei and Chrome are here as well. Well now they all stopped what they were doing and stared at us as if we were aliens or something. Except Lambo and Dino because they were knocked out.

Azunai blinked a few times and then asked, "How many people are in your house?" I think I saw her eye twitch a little as well.

"Err....Well we don't know, they just keep showing up." Tsuki-chan said. Then out nowhere Hibari came and tried to attack Tsuki-chan. Azunai and me having good reflexes blocked him.

"The heck man." I said looking confused.

"Hn." Hibari muttered and he glared at us. Then I heard a yelp next to us. We looked at where the sound came from. Tsuna was on the ground with Reborn on top of him.

" Ciaossu." Reborn said to us.

"Hi." We said back.

"I'm Reborn." He said.

"I'm Kaitlin Sakurai." I said.

"Narciel Tsukiyomi." Tsuki-chan said.

"Azunai Kotachi." Azunai said.

"Well looks like you most of us but I sure don't know much about you guys." Reborn said.

"We actually know a lot more than you think. Like the fact your an arcobaleno and that you aren't-" Tsuki-chan was saying but I cut her off.

"Aren't allowed to help Tsuna most of the time." I finished dreading the fact Tsuki-chan was probably going to say 'aren't really a baby.'

Reborn looked at us funny for a bit and said, "Hmm ok. Can you al least tell me where we are?"

"Your on a mountain in the middle of nowhere." Azunai said.

Just before Reborn was going to say something Squalo came in and said, "VOOOIII!!! YOU'RE THE GIRL FROM BEFORE! I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU TO PEICES!" Then before Squalo did anything, the door behind us fell over. So we all turned around to look at the doorway. Xanxus was there looking really pissed off.

"Trash, I Was Trying TO Sleep." Xanxus said with his hand lit with his Flames of Rage. Then Bel popped his head into the doorway.

"Ushishishi~ You guys are all going to die." Bel said grinning.

Then Gokudera came out of nowhere and jumped on Bel saying something like "Don't Talk Like That To The Tenth!" They were rolling around the ground like back in the Battle for the storm ring. Then I remembered last night. I was pissed at Gokudera now. I started walking over there.

"Kaite-chan, Where are you going?" Tsunki-chan asked. I turned my head.

"I'm just going to stop them is all." I said with an evil smirk. Then continued to walk to over to them.

I grabbed Gokudera off Bel and said, "You know. I still remember last night." Then I threw him at the wall. Good thing the walls of the training room were made not to break under pressure. He didn't get back up. Guess I knocked him out. Reborn then smirked. Uh oh, that can't mean anything good at all. But I kept my calm and walked back over to Tsuki-chan and Azunai.

"Interesting you were able to knock out Gokudera by just throwing him at the wall." Reborn said more to himself than anyone else. "What about you two?" He then asked Tsuki-chan and Azunai. He was still smirking.

"I have an idea." Reborn started. "Let's have a tournament." He then finished.

* * *

Kaitlin: Ok so how was it?

Kaito: I feel you rushed the ending.

Kaitlin: Well yeah I did a little.

Kaito: Ok so as Kaitlin was saying up there we're going to continue the conversation.

Kaitlin: Yep. And for starters please review people. I was really disappointed that I only got 2 reviews.

Kaito: Though I think you lost a lot of your readers from taking so long to update.

Kaitlin: Ok so I'll like to thank Woopa and Saia Kittyfish for the reviews.

Kaito: Ok so that's it.

Kaitlin: yeah so Bye-bi~ everyone.


	17. World 11: Breakfast and Forests

Kaitlin: OMG I LIVE!

Kaito: Not like you were dead. You are always on this site.

Kaitlin: Very true Kaito...GUYS GREAT NEWS FOR YOU GUYS! Let em have it Kaito!

Kaito: -sighs- Kaitlin promised herself that when she got to posting this chapter she shall updated every week. On Thursdays.

Kaitlin: Yep~ Hmm anything else...umm well even if this dosen't have anything to do with the story I'll say it anyways. I'm now 15~ My b-day was April 1 and also in that month I went to the like only con down here in Hawaii!

Kaito: She got to dress as Bel and meet awesome people. Like saia kittyfish and many others. Also abby if you are reading this go away now as this stuff will burn you brain!

Kaitlin: Awww he cares for her~ Right so whatever wasn't made by us is not ours~ ENJOY!

* * *

Third Person POV

Everyone that was able to was staring at Reborn for his ridiculous idea that came out of nowhere.

"Yeah. Uh no let's not do that." Azunai said staring at Reborn with an icy glare. Reborn's face didn't change. He just looked at her. Then Mukuro walked up to Azunai.

"Oya, oya. Seems someone is scared of us." Mukuro taunted looking at her as if she was nothing. Azunai's eye twitched and she clenched her hand into a fist.

"What. Was. That!" Azunai yelled and punched him in the face. Mukuro fell on his butt but got right back up his cheek looking like it was going to sting later. He smirked and put his face next to her ear and whispered something that only she could hear. Azunai began to blush at what he whispered and pushed him away and ran out of the room to somewhere else. Leaving almost everyone dumbfounded at what just happened. Then Tsuki-chan's stomach growled. Making the dumbfounded people to snap out of it and look at her.

"Hee hee. I'm hungry." She laughed, making Kaite-chan giggle a little.

"Right, right. I was going to make breakfast. Well whoever wants breakfast can come with me back to the kitchen." Kaite-chan said and started walking out the door. With everyone following besides Dino and Lambo who were still knocked out.

Kaite-chan's POV

"Hey, So what do you guys want to eat?" I asked thinking about how much I would have to cook. I got a whole bunch of different answers. I guess I'll just have to see what we have down in the kitchen. When we finally made it down to the kitchen. I found it broken.

"Alright. Who Did This?" I said turning around smiling but angry nonetheless. Most pointed to Tsuki-chan like little kids. "Are guys little kids or something?" I asked. And I got weird stares. Arggg. I hit my head against the wall no doubt getting me more weird stares.

"Hehe Sorry Kaite-chan." Tsuki-chan said nervously. She knew very well I loved doing the cooking. I sighed.

"Well whatever I can't cook now. So I guess cereal?" I said and looked in the cabinet. Thankfully there was indeed some boxes of different cereal and a bunch of junk food we could live off of for a few days until the kitchen was fixed.

"Well, You guys can eat. I'm going to go make a phone call to papa about repairs and get Hikari and Kage." I said and went into the elevator. When the door closed and I took out my cell phone and called Papa. The phone rang a few times and then he picked it up.

"Hi. Papa?"

"Hi Kaitlin, What's the matter?"

"Thanks for sending over Azunai. She's going to be a big help. Though what happened last time…I think it left some damage."

"It's ok. We checked with a doctor about it. She's fine."

"…Alright. And Um do you think you could send for someone to fix the kitchen? They made Tsuki-chan cook and she blew up the kitchen. Heh heh."

"Pfft…um alright. Let's see…The guy that does maintenance on you house will come by tomorrow. He was scheduled to come anyways. We'll just send some people from the bottom of the mountain to help and repair stuff with him as well as parts for the kitchen."

"Thank you, Papa."

"You welcome. That's all right? If so goodbye and tell Narciel Happy Birthday for me." And then he hung up. And I got to the 7th floor where I was going to pick up Kage. That was awesome timing. So I walked down to my room and went in. Inside I found Kage sleeping on my bed.

"Muuuu. Kage is so cute like that." I say to no one in particular. I remember when Tsuki-chan and me first met Hikari and Kage. That day was a pretty normal day back before we were locked up in here out at a school like normal kids but doing our job at night. On our mission we were to go check out a Lab University near where we lived. We were told some student hacked top-secret government info, so we got go see if that was true. Found out he did in fact steal some information on some kind of "medicine" and was testing it on animals. Poor Hikari and Kage were results of that "medicine" but they reminded us so much of us that we had to take them in after the guy was taken out. Well enough down memory lane any more would bring back things I wanted to forget. Right well I walked over to Kage and picked him up pretty much waking him in the process.

"Kage?" Kage said sort a drowsy. I just pet him and then stick him on top of my head. I started walking over to the stairs.

"So Kage were you the one to put the guys in the training room?" I asked walking down the stairs. In reply I got more cute little 'Kage' noises signifying a yes. Right well now I know why they were there this morning. Don't really want to know how Basil appeared in there though. I visibly shivered at the thought as I got to floor 6. I walked over to Tsuki-chan's room and walked in to find Hikari in her human form sleeping on the bed. With this Kage jumped down from my head and turned into his human form as well.

"Dear god. I warn Hikari about sleeping in that form so many times already." Kage mumbled to himself as he went to wake her up.

"Muuuu. Nani Kage-tan?" Hikari said sitting up from Kage shaking her awake. She than noticed me and jumped out of the bed.

BANG

That was me hitting the wall from being death glomped by Hikari.

"Your out of the closet. That's so good! Kage was sad you were sad you know and I couldn't find Master anywhere either." Hikari said while she was smothering me.

"Alright calm down, Hikari. Tsuki-chan is downstairs you know." I said and Hikari got off me.

"Really!" Hikari yelled almost as if you told a kid you would buy them a new toy because he or she was a good little boy or girl.

"Yes she is. But could you and Kage help me round a few people before we go down?"

"Sure! Who do you want us to find?" She said really eager, just like a puppy. So cute!

"Well, cute little Lambo and clumsy Dino are still in the training room…Oh and remember Azunai? We need her too." I said double checking all the people in my head. God so much people. Whoever is shooting these guys and making them appear here better stop soon.

"OKAY! I'm going to look for Azu-chan! I haven't seen her in forever!" Hikari yelled practically running out the door extremely happy.

"Well then. Shall we go get Lambo and Dino?" I asked already knowing the answer. Kage just nodded and off we went.

Azu-chan's POV

"Well, just great. I'm lost. Why in blazing hell do they have a jungle in the forth floor? And all this stupid sign tells me is that I'm in the middle of nowhere!" I yelled at the sign shaking a fist at it. In front of me is this sign that shows a map of the whole floor with a tiny little X in the middle of the forest area and I swear to the devil that there was one of these thirty feet away from here with the X in the exact same place. I don't think they bothered to try find the exact spot of where it was on here.

'Hey, You know yelling at the sign won't fix anything you know.' Kuro drabbled on in my head. You know what! Be quiet! Urg, Stupid voice in my head why do you never leave me?

'Do I really need to answer that?' Kuro then stated quite blandly. Of course not, I know perfectly why your there. Now tell me how to get out of here!

'You do remember I only know as much as your mind right?' Kuro then retorts at me. Why! WHY, WHY, WHY must my "conscience" have a mind of his own? I then proceed to hit my head against the useless sign in front of me.

'How many times must I tell you that when you do that you lose brain cells?' Kuro asks and before I can reply with a "Shut up" states. 'Did you hear that?' I narrow my eyes at the rustle of the bushes near me. Of course I did, you just said it yourself that you only know as much as me.

'Good. Then get ready to fight or run. If the girls have a jungle in here I wouldn't put it past them to have wild animals in here as well.' He says in a criticizing tone. I turn taking out that kunai from before ready to fend off whatever it was and run depending what it was. My stance becomes lower as whatever it was, was coming closer.

"AZU-CHAN!" I hear my horrid nickname called as my vision is shifted to top of the trees and my back hurting like crazy. Then I see a familiar face in front of mine.

"Hello, Hikari. Could you not do that ever again? Also maybe while you're at it get off me?" I deadpan. She quickly gets off me and I sit up groaning in the process, as my back hadn't felt like that in a long time.

"A-are you okay, Azu-chan?" Hikari asks worry apparent in her eyes and words.

"I'm good. I just didn't get to steel myself for that." I sigh and wave my hand in a shooing motion. Her eyes quickly light up and she smiles like a little kid that got candy for being good.

"Come on. Let's go see Master and Kaite-chan now." Hikari quickly says standing up and quickly pulling me up as well. Then she starts dragging me though the forest. Well at least she's taking me out of this evil place called a forest. We walk for a few minutes and are quickly out of the forest and back to the huge water park.

'Heh. Looks like you were just walking in the wrong direction.' Kuro laughs. You know I was enjoying the fact that you WERE quiet the past few minutes.

'I don't really care what you think.' Kuro replies dully. I'll just ignore you. Bye bye, Kuro. I watch as Hikari goes and drags me down to where I'm pretty sure everyone will be. Well the kettle had to called back sooner or later anyways.

Kaite-chan's POV

Well finding Lambo and Dino wasn't hard. They were still in the same place we left them. Kage and me quickly grabbed them and went back down to the kitchen. When we got down to the last set of stairs Lambo woke up I think it was the smell of food as he yelled something about wanting food and jumped out of my grasp and ran over to Chrome asking for some of her cereal. Tsuki-chan then gives him his own bowl and seats him on a chair with books stacked on it so he could reach. I then looked down at the poor excuse of a man, Dino. I then proceed to drop him down the stairs. I feel stares on me as I did that but ignore them watching Dino and happily see him wake up.

"Huh. Wha. Where am I? Can someone get my whip off me?" Dino says pathetically. I start to walk down the stairs and do as the poor man says Kage walking in time with me. He stops me before I bend down to help Dino.

"Why are you-" I start but stop as a very familiar looking knife passes by cutting the whip up and lodging itself into the back of then couch. Well poor Dino needs a new whip too now. Hopefully we have some old whip we can give him in the storage upstairs. I watch as Dino gets up and sadly look at his now cut up whip. I pat him on the back.

"It's alright I'll get you a new one. For now why don't we have breakfast?" I say as the only way of comforting him as I start walking him over to the table. I turn my vision over to Bel. I see his huge smile grow bigger and I hear his signature laugh escape his lips. I would blush but after the fact he almost just hit with one of his knifes that doesn't happen. Dino gets seated and I sit as well with Kage hovering over my shoulder. I start to eat some Frosted Flakes that was placed in front of me. I still feel some of the eyes staring at me.

"Yes? I feel there isn't much of a need to keep staring at me you know." I say looking up with some cereal in my mouth.

"Well, I think we all need some answers among some other things." Reborn starts. "Also I think even if this is a different place manners are the same." He smirks at me. I smile swallowing the cereal down.

"Well I guess the answers shall wait till we all eat and everyone is here, no? And yes there are manners here. I just choose not to use them." I say going back to my food.

"Very well." I hear from Reborn and the room turns quiet all over again.

* * *

Kaitlin: Well I think the end is kinda rushed oh well what's done is done no?

Kaito: Reviews? You don't have to if you don't want to after all Kaitlin went all lazy and disappeared for almost a year...

Kaitlin: such a supporting person you are Kaito..

Kaito: I try.

Kaitlin: Well bye-bi~ For now


End file.
